Z popiołów
by akaritori
Summary: Czas dwuletniego treningu Naruto powoli zbliża się do końca. Podczas odpoczynku w jednym z miasteczek spotyka nieuleczalnie chorą kobietę, której oferuje swoją pomoc.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

_Legendy są tym, co zwykłym miejscom nadaje wymiar magiczny, niepowtarzalny. Są tym, co ubarwia zwykłe życie. Na przykład, ludzie wierzą, że w wodach – rzekach i strumieniach – żyją złośliwe stworzenia, nazywane kappami. Mają one wciągać pod wodę nieostrożnych podróżników, którzy zakłócili ich spokój. Nikt ich nie nigdy złapał, by można było bez wątpliwości potwierdzić ich istnienie, lecz wiele osób zarzekało, się na ich oczach zielony karzeł o twarzy małpy i kota porwał kogoś pod wodę. Ciężko było udowodnić również istnienie syren, diabłów czy innych mitycznych stworzeń. Jednak wiara w nie przetrwała i trwa dalej, tak jak wiara w bogów. I kto wie... W każdej wierze jest ziarno prawdy._

_„Legendy dawnej Japonii" – autor nieznany._

_--- ---_

_Jedna z opowiastek głosi, że Amaretasu – bogini słońca – widząc jak bardzo ludzie są nękani przez nieżyczliwych im bogów, zresztą dużo od nich potężniejszych, różne potworki i stworzenia, postanowiła wraz z innymi bogami przyjaznymi ludziom zesłać im pomoc, by mogli się obronić._

_Każdy z tych bogów zesłał cząstkę swojej mocy ludziom._

_Susanoo – bóg wiatru, burzy i sztormów – pomagał opanować ludziom naturę pioruna i wiatru. Natura pioruna była ostra, szybka, pozwalająca na podejmowanie szybkich, jednak czasem nieprzemyślanych, gwałtownych decyzji. Dzięki temu ludzie byli odważni, silni, zdolni do poświęceń, żyli jak błyskawice – krótko i intensywnie. Natomiast cząstka wiatru pozwalała na oderwanie się od przyziemnych potrzeb. Dzięki niej człowiek uczył się szybko, był twórczy i bystry, inteligentny i kreatywny, jednak również niestały, marzycielski, o zmiennym charakterze._

_Jizo–bosatsu – bóg ziemi – zesłał ludziom cząstkę ziemi. Dzięki niej mogli podejmować racjonalne decyzje, opanowywać emocje i być odpornymi psychicznie. Ich domeną był zdrowy rozsądek i chłodna logika. Zwykle też górowali siłą nad innymi, byli wytrwali i wytrzymali, lecz również zamykali się na nowe rozwiązania, preferując stare, sprawdzone sposoby, choćby te nowsze były prostsze i efektywniejsze._

_Esu – bóg ognia – obdarzył człowieka charakterem namiętnym i nieopanowanym, potrzebą zmian i poszukiwania nowych rozwiązań. Ci ludzie przeżywali wszystko dwa razy mocniej i gwałtowniej niż inni, dwa razy mocniej cierpieli, ale i dwa razy mocniej się radowali. Spalali się w ogniu własnych namiętności._

_Sannyoshin – trzy bóstwa wód – zesłały ludziom naturę wody, obdarzając ich wrażliwością i ogromną intuicją, pozwalającą wyczuć niebezpieczeństwo. Ludzie ci także byli niespokojni, zmienni, mogli też łatwo popaść w zniechęcenie, lecz byli gdy czegoś naprawdę chcieli, robili wszystko, by to osiągnąć, tak jak woda żłobi kamień, choćby szanse na powodzenie wydawały się niewielkie. Mieli też łatwość w przystosowywaniu się do nowych sytuacji, talent aktorski i oratorski._

_W każdym z nas jest element każdego żywiołu, lecz zawsze jeden dominuje nad innymi._

„_Pięć pierwiastków życia" – Shisshin Li. _

_--- ---_

_Bogowie mi świadkami, wiele widziałem w swoim życiu – tańczące Słońce, niebo plujące ognistymi gwiazdami, ale dzisiejszego dnia pewnie nigdy nie będzie dane mi zapomnieć._

_Wszyscy my znamy legendę o Pięciu Elementach Ninja i ich osławionym rodowodzie. Bogowie, bogowie. Dlaczego wszystkie kroniki, zwoje i księgi milczą o darze bogini Amaretasu?_

„_Pamiętniki dawnych dziejów" – autor nieznany._

--- ---

_Po długich latach poszukiwań w starych pamiętnikach, zakurzonych księgach przyprawiających mnie o katar i ból głowy wreszcie mogę złożyć wszystko razem. Mityczne Pięć Pierwiastków, które od tak dawna intrygują ludzi... zwłaszcza ninja, gdyż ich to najbardziej dotyczy. Dzisiejsze badania dowodzą, że o wszystkim decydują geny. A moja przekorna natura badacza zawsze mówi: „Skąd wiesz?". Będę zaprzeczać nawet najbardziej uznanemu twierdzeniu, jeśli będę mieć wątpliwości. W każdym razie, rekonstrukcja legendy wyglądałaby następująco:_

_Amaretasu – widząc, co zesłali ludziom jej poprzednicy – obdarzyła ich jeszcze jasnością widzenia, intuicją wręcz graniczącą z jasnowidzeniem, czystością myśli i serca, szlachetnością i wrażliwością. Ufali wielu ludziom, jednak gdy kilka razy zawiedli się na ludziach, mogli stać się nieufni, zamknięci i cyniczni, samych siebie mając za sentymentalnych dziwaków, jednak nigdy nie mogli zagłuszyć swojej natury do końca._

_Z biegiem lat ludzie władający Światłem stawali się coraz rzadziej spotykani. Stąd też uznano ludzi Światła tylko za legendę, wkrótce prawie całkiem o nim zapominając. Dominującymi pierwiastkami stały się Woda, Ogień, Ziemia, Powietrze i Piorun. Od mitycznych pięciu pierwiastków pochodzą nazwy pięciu natur chakry. Rodzaj chakry w pewnym stopniu odzwierciedla charakter człowieka._

_To jest nawet logiczne, ale w czasach badań..._

„_Nie zbliżaj się" – pamiętnik Tai Ivo._

_--- ---_

_Każdy ninja, chcąc być doskonałym w swoim fachu musi być gwałtowny i bezlitosny jak ogień, inteligentny i przebiegły jak wiatr, skryty i umiejący się zmieniać jak woda, wytrzymały i odporny jak ziemia. Jednak bez światła zrozumienia stałby się tylko idealną maszyną do walki i niczym więcej._

„_Idealni zabójcy?" – Oni Moe. _


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Naruto był świadom uciekającego czasu. Bezlitośnie odmierzał minuty i godziny, które przeradzały się w dni i tygodnie, a te w miesiące. Trzy lata. Zostało mu tylko niecałe trzy lata na wzmocnienie się na tyle, by móc dorównać w mocy Sasuke i sprowadzić go z powrotem do wioski, nawet wbrew jego woli. Musiał. Związał się obietnicą i zamierzał jej dotrzymać, choćby miało go to kosztować życie.

Dwa lata treningów zbliżały się już do końca. Jeszcze tylko trzy miesiące dzieliły go od powrotu do rodzinnej wioski.

--- ---

Prawie biegł przez miasteczko, mają nadzieję, że zauważy jakiś budynek czy sklep, który pomógłby mu odnaleźć orientację w terenie. Razem z Ero–senninem zatrzymali się w tym mieście tylko na chwilę, żeby odpocząć. Cóż, ta chwila przeciągnęła się na kilka dni. On zaś nie mógł wytrzymać kilku dni bez ramenu. Zawiedziony paskudnym smakiem rosołu instant, co go trzeba było tylko zalać wrzątkiem i rozmieszać, zaczął szukać prawdziwej restauracji, budki czy chociażby stołówki dla ubogich. Byle z ramenem! I efekt był taki, jaki był.

Zgubił się.

Zrobiło się całkiem ciemno, a latarnie zapłonęły już jakąś dobrą godzinę temu.

Właśnie przechodził obok jakiegoś ślepego, ciemnego zaułka, gdy w głębi uliczki zamajaczył mu jakiś cień. Wszedł głębiej, odruchowo wstrzymując oddech, gdyż w powietrzu unosił się niemiły zapach dymu papierosowego, moczu i rozkładającego się jedzenia.

– Bu – usłyszał, prawie podskakując, gdy cień wszedł w krąg światła rzucanego przez światła domu przyległego do uliczki, i okazał się młodą dziewczyną.

Stała oparta plecami o przeciwległy mur ulicy. Patrzyła tępo przed siebie, nawet nie oglądając się na postać zaskoczonego chłopaka.

– Co ty tutaj... robisz? – zapytał o to, co pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy.

– Stoję – nieznajoma odrzekła spokojnie, sięgając ręką do kieszeni swojej kurtki.

Naruto znieruchomiał na chwilę, ale dziewczyna zamiast przewidywanej przez niego broni wyciągnęła paczkę papierosów. Wyciągnęła ją w stronę Naruto, ale gdy ten nie zareagował, wzruszyła ramionami, wytrząsnęła dla dłoń jednego papierosa i schowała pudełeczko z powrotem do wewnętrznej kieszonki.

Błysnęła zapalana zapałka, zajarzył się koniec papierosa. Dziewczyna zaciągnęła się głęboko dymem.

– Czego szukasz w tej okolicy, mały? – zapytała ochrypłym głosem, jak człowiek uzależniony od dymu papierosowego albo po przewlekłej chorobie płuc.

Naruto, który właśnie przyglądał się nieznajomej, drgnął lekko. Dziewczyna miała czarne włosy, w najdłuższym miejscu sięgające ramion, a które w mdłym świetle odległej latarni ulicznej i nikłego światła z okien domów wydawały się szare. Spojrzała prosto na niego, a Naruto uderzył niesamowicie niebieski kolor jego oczu, wrażenie psuły jednak zaczerwienione i poprzecinane czerwonymi żyłkami białka. Przesunął powoli wzrokiem od jej trójkątnej twarzy z dość ostrymi, ale jednak regularnymi rysami, przez rozpiętą kremową kurtkę i kawałek czarnego bezrękawnika, aż po czarne, luźne spodnie, dołem niknące w mroku.

– Napatrzyłeś się już? – mruknęła, uśmiechając się krzywo kącikiem ust. Podeszła kilka kroków bliżej, taksując go wzrokiem. Jej spojrzenie na ułamek sekundy dłużej zatrzymało się na jego czole, gdzie widniała niebieska opaska ze schematycznym znakiem liścia.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Naruto pomyślał, że nieznajoma nie wyglądała jak bezdomna, zdawała się też nie mieć przy sobie żadnej broni, a poza tym, była nastawiona jeśli nie pokojowo, to przynajmniej neutralnie.

Nagle ta dmuchnęła dymem prosto w jego nos, najwyraźniej chcąc go wyrwać z otępienia.

– Mały, głuchy jesteś? – warknęła. – Pytałam, czego tu szukasz. Następnym razem trafisz na kogoś mniej wartego oglądania i jednocześnie bardziej niebezpiecznego. Co z ciebie za ninja, gdy stoisz jak kołek! Jakbym chciała cię zabić, to nawet byś nie zauważyłbyś, kiedy bym to zrobiła – zakpiła.

Naruto odsunął się o kilka kroków i kichnął klika razy, gdy ostry dym załaskotał go w nos.

– Co to jest? – wyjęczał, ocierając załzawione oczy rękawem. – Śmierdzi jak środek owadobójczy.

Czarnowłosa parsknęła, zupełnie jakby rozbawiło ją niefortunne porównanie chłopaka.

– Nalewka z tytoniu jest używana jako środek owadobójczy. Ale masz rację, to nie jest zwykły papieros – zaciągnęła się dymem, najwyraźniej nie czując jego ostrego, przenikliwego zapachu.

– Po co to palisz? Zniszczysz sobie zdrowie – zauważył przytomnie, opierając się o ścianę obok nieznajomej, już całkiem ośmielony.

Ta roześmiała się głośno, płosząc jakiegoś kota, grzebiącego w śmietniku nieopodal. Nie było jednak w jej śmiechu radości. Był to gorzki śmiech.

– Zniszczyć zdrowie? – zapytała z goryczą. – Palę, żeby nie zwariować, palę, żeby żyć.

Po tym zagadkowym stwierdzeniu zdusiła niedopałek skręta butem i zwinnie wyskoczyła na mur, znikając mu z oczu.

– Czekaj...! – krzyknął Naruto, robiąc gest, jakby chciał ją schwycić za rękę, ale jego palce zacisnęły się wokół powietrza. Spojrzał w górę. Dziewczyna kucnęła na wąskim murze z gracją nie ustępującą kotom i wbiła z niego pytający wzrok.

– Co jest? – syknęła. – Nie zadawaj się lepiej z takimi jak ja. Jeszcze okaże się, że zarażam. Pechem.

Zeskoczyła z drugiej strony muru, definitywnie znikając mu z oczu. Naruto niewiele myśląc wyskoczył za nią. Musiał ją dogonić. Musiał się dowiedzieć o niej czegoś więcej. Kim ona była? Czy miała coś wspólnego z ninja? Nie nosiła ochraniacza, ale jej szybkość i zwinność były co najmniej dziwne, jak na zwykłego człowieka.

Rozejrzał się za nią, jednak uliczka była pusta. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, biegnąc w stronę wylotu ulicy, niezauważając jednak wpatrzonych w niego niebieskich oczu i nieodłączonego obłoczku z dymu.

– Śmieszny chłopak.

--- ---

Jiraiya wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, zupełnie jakby chciał zmierzwić chłopakowi włosy, ale zamiast tego pacnął go mocno w czoło, aż ten odjechał na krześle do tyłu.

– Jakbyś mógł, to zgubiłbyś własną głowę – prychnął. – Jutro wyruszamy dalej, aż na sam południowy kraniec kraju. Lepiej idź spać, bo inaczej rano znów będzie cię czekała lodowata pobudka.

Naruto westchnął głęboko, wyrażając swoje znużenie wobec pouczeń Ero–sennina. Najwyżej znów ten obudzi go kubłem zimnej wody, bo tej nocy Naruto wcale nie miał zamiaru iść wcześniej spać. Kiwnął jednak głową na znak, że zrozumiał i wstał od stołu, udając się schodami na piętro hotelu, do pokojów mieszkalnych. Na dole mieściła się niewielka restauracja.

Na półpiętrze wychylił się dość mocno zza poręczy, ukradkiem spoglądając na swojego obecnego nauczyciela. Jak zwykle zamówił sake, a do tego dosiadło się do niego kilka młodych kobiet, co wyraźnie go rozochociło.

– Jak zwykle – mruknął do siebie, przeskakując po trzy, cztery stopnie naraz. – On będzie balował pewnie do samego rana.

Otworzył drzwi pokoju kluczem i zaraz zamknął je od wewnątrz. Naprzeciwko zatrzymało się dość rozrywkowe towarzystwo i odkąd trójka jego dość mocno podpitych sąsiadów o drugiej w nocy wpadła do pokoiku, najwyraźniej myląc numery, wolał się zabezpieczyć.

Zerknął na zegarek. Dwunasta dziesięć. A więc w najgorszym wypadku miałby do dyspozycji pięć godzin. Miał jednak nadzieję, że uda mu się odnaleźć tajemniczą dziewczynę dużo wcześniej. Bądź co bądź, miał ochotę nieco się przespać, a nawet ciekawość nie była dostatecznie kuszącą perspektywą, by zrezygnować całkiem z odpoczynku.

– Dobrze więc – wymamrotał, kreśląc na kartce niedbale prośbę, by Jiraiya go nie szukał. I tak miał nadzieję, że wróci wcześniej i ten nawet nie zauważy, że gdzieś wychodził. Położył ją na stoliku obok łóżek i otworzył okno. Chwilę później jednym susem przesadził parapet, wychodząc na zewnętrz i starając się utrzymać równowagę na wąskim okiennym gzymsie. Wiedział, że wyglądało to nieco śmiesznie, a może nawet i niebezpiecznie. Jeszcze tylko mu brakowało, żeby jakaś rozhisteryzowana kobieta zaczęła wrzeszczeć o samobójcy. W końcu ich pokój mieścił się na trzecim piętrze.

Skupił chakrę w nogach i skoczył, dotykając ziemi tylko na ułamek sekundy. Kilka sekund później był już wiele metrów od hotelu.

– Gdzie jesteś, nee–san? – zapytał sam siebie, kierując się w stronę zaułka, w którym pierwszy raz zobaczył tamtą dziewczynę.

--- ---

Może wiedza, że niebieskooka dziewczyna go śledzi odkąd tylko wyszedł ze ślepej uliczki oszczędziłaby mu trudu. Wtedy rozglądnąłby się tylko nieco uważniej dookoła siebie i nie musiałby biegać przez pół miasta. Ta natomiast miała całkiem niezłą zabawę, przyglądając się zdyszanemu chłopakowi.

--- ---

– Do jasnej... – zaklął chłopak, gdy zaczęło dochodzić wpół do drugiej.

– Jo, mały – zza jego pleców dobiegło go ciche powitanie połączone z odgłosem tarcia zapałki o mur.

– Nee–san! – wykrzyknął, odwracając się gwałtownie i uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Nee–san, nee–san – przytaknęła bez entuzjazmu. – Co jest? Szukasz mnie usilnie kilka godzin, mały.

Przez chwilę chęć zadania kilkunastu pytań walczyła z nim z ochotą na obrażenie się za słowa dziewczyny. Nawet nie wiedział, co bardziej go obraziło. Czy usilnie zwracanie się do niego per „mały", czy też fakt, że wiedziała o jego poszukiwaniach i zdawała się jeszcze świetnie z tego powodu bawić.

– Jestem Uzumaki Naruto, nie mały – wykrztusił w końcu.

– Dobrze, nie–mały Uzumaki Naruto – zgodziła się, wydmuchując dym. Zsunęła się bezszelestnie z niskiego murku, na którym przysiadła i nachyliła się w jego stronę, tak że prawie stykali się nosami. Naruto zamrugał rozpaczliwie, zmuszony do wpatrywania się prosto w oszałamiająco niebieskie oczy dziewczyny.

– Naruto – poprawił ją.

– Naruto.

Odsunęła się na kilka kroków, a krąg światła rzucanego przez latarnię pozwolił Naruto przyjrzeć się jej bliżej niż wcześniej, w ciemnościach zaułka. Faktycznie miała czarne włosy sięgające ramion, ale z tyłu związała je w kucyk gumką z dużymi, jasnymi koralikami, a kilka kosmyków luźno zwisało po bokach jej twarzy. Pod rozpiętą jasną kurtką nosiła czarny top bez rękawów, dołem i górą, na brzuchu i przy dekolcie, przechodzący w siatkę. Wtedy był też przekonany, że jej spodnie również były czarne, jednak teraz dostrzegł, że były to ciemne bojówki momentami przechodzące w szarość, czerń, a nawet biel, za to z czarnym paskiem, sięgające kolan i nieco podwinięte. Nie nosiła też ciężkich butów, jak mu się zdawało, ale zwykłe sandały na obcasach, z jednym paskiem na stopie i z wiązaniem wokół kostki. Też czarne.

Teraz też zauważył, że prawie ramię dziewczyny zdobił tatuaż, przedstawiający kilka ukośnych, przecinających się kresek, oplatających jej rękę.

– Udało ci się mnie zaintrygować, Naruto – odezwała się nagle, cofając się poza krąg światła, najwyraźniej zmieszana tym dogłębnym przyglądaniem. – Chciałeś ze mną pogadać, to masz okazję. Słucham – powiedziała prawie aksamitnym, modulowanym głosem, ale i tak nagły atak kaszlu pod koniec zniweczył niezwykły efekt.

Schwyciła go za ramię, na wpół ciągnąc i na wpół prowadząc w stronę kolejnego zaułka.

– Musimy rozmawiać w takich miejscach? – zapytał. Przez chwilę jedyną odpowiedzią był niebieski błysk oczu dziewczyny.

– To są najbezpieczniejsze miejsca na świecie, jak przestrzegasz kilku reguł. Pierwsza, nie wchodź na cudzy teren, jeśli cię nie zaproszą. Druga, jeśli już wszedłeś, dostosuj się do reguł gospodarza, inaczej kilka noży zrobi z ciebie sitko, nie ważne, czy jesteś ninja, czy nie – odparła. – Czuj się jak u siebie w domu – dodała ironicznie.

– Jak masz na imię? – zapytał, puszczając jakby mimo uszu jej słowa.

Czarnowłosa zawahała się przez chwilę.

– Jak dla ciebie... Kemuri.

– Dym? Pasuje do ciebie.

– Jak sobie chcesz. Ja jestem jak dym. Niby żyję, ale jakbym nie żyła. Rozwiewam się z wiatrem i zostaje po mnie tylko osad na ścianach i osoby narzekające na brud – powiedziała filozoficznie, obserwując, jak jej skręt powoli się dopala.

– Mówisz samymi zagadkami – jęknął Naruto, chwytając się za głowę, czym wywołał nikły uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny. Oparł się o ścianę, ale tym razem nie obok niej, a naprzeciw. W ciemności widział tylko żarzący się koniuszek papierosa i zarys ust dziewczyny. – Ile w ogóle masz lat? – zapytał, tknięty jakby nagłym impulsem.

– Dwadzieścia sześć – odrzekła spokojnie, strzepując popiół na brudną drogę. – A skoro gramy w dwadzieścia pytań, to teraz moja kolej. Jak przedstawia się sytuacja polityczna, hm?

Tym pytaniem kompletnie go zaskoczyła. Spodziewał się raczej pytań bardziej dotyczących jego, w ostateczności pytań, dlaczego za nią cały czas chodzi, ale nie pytań związanych z polityką wiosek. Co powinien jej odpowiedzieć?

– Która wioska warczy na którą? – sprecyzowała.

– Suna Gakure i Konoha się sprzymierzyły przeciw Oto Gakure – powiedział wymijająco, a dziewczyna skinęła głową, zupełnie jakby tego się spodziewała.

– Twoja kolej.

– Dlaczego palisz to świństwo? – zapytał oskarżycielsko, wskazując palcem na końcówkę papierosa w jej dłoniach. – I co to w ogóle jest?

– Narkotyk. A palę, żeby żyć.

– To już słyszałem. A narkotyki niszczą zdrowie. Czyżby brak logiki? – wytknął jej, zadowolony, że udało się mu znaleźć coś sprzecznego.

– Pozorny.

Podeszła bliżej i znowu nachyliła się w jego stronę, zdecydowanie za blisko, by mógł czuć się w miarę komfortowo. Prawie czuł na policzku jej oddech, śmierdzący czymś podobnym do tytoniu, ale dużo ostrzejszym. Źrenice jej oczu rozszerzyły się tak mocno, że zakryły prawie całą tęczówkę. Naruto zaczął się zastanawiać, ile papierosów zdążyła wypalić do tej pory.

– Mam dziury w mózgu, mały – szepnęła. – Coś zżera mi mózg. Zżera mi całe ciało, po kawałku. Żyję, ale jakbym nie żyła. Nikt nie wie, co to za draństwo. Nikt, a ja powoli zamieniam się w roślinkę. I wyląduję w szklarni. Chociaż nawet nie, zdążę się wcześniej zabić. Lepiej wbić sobie kosę między żebra, niż wegetować.

Odsunęła się, starając uregulować nieco przyspieszony oddech. Wyciągnęła jeszcze jednego papierosa, czując, jak już zaczynają trząść się jej ręce. Wciągnęła łapczywie dym, uspokajając się nieco.

– Narkotyki pozwalają mi utrzymać dłużej świadomość, aż... może to samo przejdzie. Mam jeszcze w najlepszym wypadku dwa, trzy miesiące. Dwa miesiące, a potem do futerału i w piach. Wszyscy są bezradni. Może to i dobrze. Życie cuchnie – powiedziała wręcz melancholijnie, bez cienia złości.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że w jego oczach błyszczą łzy.

– Nie pozwolę ci! – krzyknął nagle, uderzając pięścią o mur. – Musi być jakiś sposób! Musi! Nie możesz umrzeć!

– To bardzo szlachetnie, że tak się przejmujesz losem nieznajomych. Minąłeś się z powołaniem, mały. Powinieneś być tym... wolontariuszem, albo lekarzem. Dla mnie jednak najprawdopodobniej nie ma już ratunku.

Dotknęła jego policzka, kciukiem ocierając łzę.

– No, nie becz, mały – pocieszyła go. – Nie becz, nie jestem warta twojego płaczu.

Zaczęła żałować, że mu o tym opowiedziała.

– Najlepiej zapomnij, że mnie spotkałeś – poradziła mu. – Ja przynoszę tylko pecha.

Rzuciła papierosa na ziemię i zamierzała wyjść z uliczki, gdy poczuła, że chłopak ściska ją mocno za rękę, tak, że nie dałaby rady się mu wyrwać.

– Co jest? – mruknęła prawie nieprzyjaźnie.

– Znam kogoś, kto mógłby ci pomóc – powiedział z mocą chłopak. – Ona... ona z pewnością ci pomoże! Musi!

– Mówiłam ci już. Nikt nic nie wie – ostudziła jego zapał. – A teraz bądź łaskaw mnie puścić.

Zrobiła taki ruch, jakby chciała podciąć mu nogi. Może zadziałałoby to na zwykłego człowieka, ale nie na ninja. Zanim się obejrzała, leżała przyciśnięta policzkiem do zimnej ziemi, czując, jak kolano chłopaka wbija się jej w plecy.

– Złaź ze mnie, pędraku – wycedziła z trudem, podnosząc głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

– Ale ona nie jest zwykłym kimś, ja mówię o najlepszej medycznej ninja na świecie! – wykrzyknął, wykręcając jej rękę, którą chciała złapać go za kosmyk włosów. – Chodzi mi o Tsunade–baa–chan!

Przestała się szarpać i spojrzała lekko zdziwiona na chłopaka.

– Babcia? Tsunade–hime to twoja babcia? – zapytała, oszołomiona. – Przecież...

Naruto puścił ją i niecierpliwie zamachał rękami, jakby chciał pozbyć się nadmiaru energii czy też frustracji.

– Nie, nie dosłownie, ale lubię ją tak nazywać – wyjaśnił. – Ona z pewnością ci pomoże. Nie mów, że o niej słyszałaś. Każdy ją zna.

– Słyszałam. Jeśli jest tak jak mówisz, to ona jest moją jedyną szansą – szepnęła jakby do siebie, po czym wstała, otrzepując się z pyłu. Zanim Naruto zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, usiadła na klęczkach na ziemi, pochylając głowę i podpierając się na dłoniach.

– Przepraszam, Naruto–kun, za bycie niemiłą. Przepraszam – wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem, krzywiąc się przy tym, jakby próbowała czegoś niemiłosiernie kwaśnego.

– Nie ma potrzeby przepraszać – odparł trochę zaskoczony chłopak, uśmiechając się niesfornie. – Ero–sennin i ja ruszamy jeszcze tylko w jedno miejsce, a potem... – westchnął, przybierając rozmarzoną minę – a potem, wracamy do domu. Do Konohy.

– Naruto–kun, czy mogłabym wyruszyć z wami? – zapytała cicho, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej pokornie. –Tsunade–sama nie miałaby żadnego powodu by mnie leczyć, ale jeśli ty byś ją poprosił...

– O tym mówię! – uśmiechnął się. – Tsunade–baa–chan z pewnością cię wyleczy! Wyruszamy o piątej rano. A teraz chodź, pokażę ci, gdzie się spotkamy. Bądź nieco wcześniej, dobra?

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy dziewczyna przytaknęła i wstała, niemal odruchowo zaczynając szukać paczki papierosów po kieszeniach. Otworzyła ją, krzywiąc się lekko.

– Ostatni – szepnęła. – Naruto, zostało mi niewiele czasu, jeśli wierzyć naszym konowałom. Nie chcę być nieuprzejma, ale... kiedy dotrzemy do Wioski Liścia?

– Zależy od tego, jak szybko potrafisz biegać – odparł poważnie chłopak, mierzwiąc sobie włosy. – W najgorszym wypadku, za miesiąc, a jak dobrze pójdzie, nawet za dwa tygodnie.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała w przestrzeń tak cicho, że oddech Naruto prawie to zagłuszył. Ten zrobił zdezorientowaną minę.

– Eee... Mówiłaś coś?

– Że mamy ładną pogodę – odrzekła, patrząc w rozgwieżdżone niebo.

--- ---

Naruto wszedł cicho, przymykając okno. Na szczęście pokój był pusty. Chwycił kratkę leżącą ciągle na stoliku, tak jak ją zostawił, i zmiął ją w ręce, uśmiechając się wesoło.

– Tsunade–baa–chan potrafi wyleczyć każdego – szepnął do siebie z pewnością.

Prawie podskoczył na trzask otwieranych drzwi. Do pomieszczenia wtoczył się Jiraiya, a trzy rozchichotane dziewczyny starały się mu pomóc, a w rzeczywistości przeszkadzałaby tak bardzo, jak tylko się dało. Naruto podbiegł i złapał swojego mistrza, zamykając dziewczynom drzwi przed nosem.

– Nie szpisz, Na–aruto? – wybełkotał ten, ziewając potężnie.

– Jest po czwartej – odmruknął, patrząc, jak ten gramoli się na łóżko.

– To b–bardżo... dobrze...

Chwilę później słychać było tylko jego chrapanie.

Naruto wyjrzał przez okno. Właśnie miał się położyć, żeby zdrzemnąć się choć na chwilę, ale dziwne hałasy z ulicy przyciągnęły jego uwagę.

Jakiś zarośnięty typek zaczepił Kemuri. Dziewczyna spoglądnęła na niego z odrazą i odsunęła się dalej, ale ten nie zrezygnował. Naruto z okna swojego pokoju zobaczył, jak olbrzym położył swoją włochatą łapę na jej ramieniu, bełkocąc coś pod nosem.

– Zjeżdżaj! – zawarczała nieprzyjaźnie ta, strącając łapsko tamtego ze swojego ramienia, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała ukryta groźba.

– Nie pamiętasz mnie, lala?

Kemuri z niesmakiem wyczuła odór alkoholu bijący od mężczyzny.

– Jasne, że pamiętam, kablu. Miałeś trzymać mordę w kubeł, nie? Spłyń stąd. Na sam twój widok chce mi się rzygać.

Naruto zdziwił nieco język dziewczyny. Część słów brzmiała jak jakiś rodzaj slangu. Skąd go znała?

W każdym razie jednego był pewien – wyrośnięty typ najwyraźniej jej groził.

– Chyba, że masz ochotę zarobić kilka następnych sznytów – syknęła jadowicie.

Zanim podpity typek zdążył mrugnąć, Kemuri płynnie wyskoczyła w powietrze, uderzając stopą w jego brzuch. Siła ciosu nie była imponująca, ale wystarczyła, by pozbawić go równowagi. Chwilę później poprawiła uderzenie dwoma kopniakami prosto w twarz, aż Naruto usłyszał trzask łamanego nosa lub szczęki.

– Łapiesz, czy mam wyjaśniać dalej?

– Po co te nerwy, lala – mruknął typ, podnosząc się z ziemi i trzymając za rozbity nos. Spomiędzy jego palców zaczęła powoli wyciekać krew. – Już mnie nie ma.

– Gnida – dosłyszał jeszcze pełen obrzydzenia syk dziewczyny, która odprowadziła mężczyznę wzrokiem. Po chwili splunęła na drogę i złapała się za lewy bark, zupełnie jakby ją zabolał, ale Naruto był pewien, że tamten nie uderzył jej ani razu. Zerknął na zegar słoneczny na trawniku pod hotelikiem – wskazywał wpół do piątej.

– Czego tam tak wypatrujesz, Naruto? – Jiraiya zapytał sennie ze swojego łóżka. Jedną ręką trzymał się za najwyraźniej bolącą głowę, a drugą pocierał zaspane oczy.

– Niczego – odparł po chwili zapytany i zamknął okno.

Nie powiedział jeszcze Jiraiyi o Kemuri, ale był pewien, że ten z pewnością się zgodzi, szczególnie jeśli był lekko na kacu. Wtedy zwykle udało się mu uzyskiwać wszystko, co chciał. Jirayja odpuszczał wtedy dla świętego spokoju i ulżenia swojej bolącej głowie.

– Spaa–akuj się – dosłyszał niewyraźne mamrotanie połączone z mocnym ziewnięciem.

Naruto spojrzał na jedną i swoją ostatnią koszulkę leżącą na podłodze i schylił się po nią z westchnieniem.

Pięć minut później usiadł na swoim łóżku krzyżując nogi i patrząc na smętną zawartość swojego plecaka. Wszystkie cztery pary dresów, które ze sobą zabrał, podarły się, tak jak jego koszulki. Pamiętał jeszcze do teraz, jak musiał walczyć na półnago, gdy najeżone jak kolce włosy Jiraiyi podarły na strzępy jego bluzę i koszulkę, raniąc go dość dotkliwie aż do krwi. Najprawdopodobniej będzie musiał zrobić jeszcze jedne zakupy zanim wróci. W końcu nie pokaże się w Konoha w ostatniej, w dodatku nieco przykrótkiej, parze dresów sprzed pół roku.

Powoli dochodziła piąta, a równiutko z wybiciem piątej przez zegarek stojący na stoliku, Jiraiya otworzył oczy i sięgnął po swoją torbę, leżącą tuż obok jego łóżka.

– Dobra, Naruto! Wstawaj, idziemy! – zakrzyknął dziarsko, zupełnie jakby wcześniej wypił jakiś cudowny eliksir na kaca. Znając jego, to było całkiem możliwe. W następnej minucie wytrzeszczył oczy na widok chłopaka siedzącego na łóżku. – Niemożliwe – powiedział do siebie, zdumiony. – Ty nie śpisz?

– Majaki poalkoholowe, Ero–senninie – odparł nieco przygaszony chłopak. – Chodźmy. Chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić.

Najwyraźniej nutka tajemniczości w słowach chłopaka wzbudziła ciekawość w Jiraiyi, bo podczas całej krótkiej drogi z piętra na dół dopytywał się, o kogo chodzi. Jedyne, co wydobył z niego, to informacja, że osoba ta jest płci żeńskiej, że jest młoda i całkiem ładna. Jednak w tej kwestii Jiraiya nie ufał gustowi Naruto, wychodząc z założenia, że jego uczeń takowego po prostu nie ma.

--- ---

Byli w drodze już od dłuższego czasu, robiąc sobie tylko krótkie przerwy co kilka godzin na złapanie oddechu. Naruto niespokojnie obejrzał się przez ramię na Kemuri, która zostawała nieco w tyle. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się – Jiraiya może nie był specjalnie zafascynowany nową towarzyszką, ale jemu było chyba obojętne, z kim by szedł, byleby ten ktoś był płci żeńskiej i miał niezłą figurę, a tego Kemuri nie można było odmówić. Długo więc nie musiał go przekonywać.

– Hej... – zwrócił się do niej, widząc, jak zwalnia jeszcze bardziej. – W porządku?

– Jassne – syknęła, wyrównując z nim krok.

Mimo wyraźnego zmęczenia nie straciła oddechu, szła może trochę zbyt wolno jak na tempo do którego był przyzwyczajony, ale krok miała mocny i sprężysty.

– Za godzinę przerwa – oznajmił Jiraiya, nawet się do nich nie odwracając. Naruto mruknął coś pod nosem i założył ręce za głowę, spoglądając w chmury.

– Kim był ten typek pod hotelem? – zapytał znienacka, mając nadzieję, że uda się mu zaskoczyć dziewczynę. Zawiódł się – Kemuri spojrzała na niego zgaszonym i znudzonym wzrokiem, zupełnie jakby opowiedział jakiś mało śmieszny kawał.

– Były znajomy – odparła krótko.

– Groził ci – stwierdził, nie ustępując.

– To moja sprawa – ucięła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Czy ja pytam o twojego demona?

Ostatnie słowa zaskoczyły go tak bardzo, że zatrzymał się, patrząc z półotwartymi ustami na dziewczynę.

– Skąd wiesz...? – wyjąkał.

Bez słowa podniosła jego bluzę do góry, odsłaniając brzuch i pieczęć.

– Stałeś w oknie bez koszulki – oznajmiła, opuszczając materiał. – Poza tym, umiem słuchać, bywałam w wielu miejscach. O tobie dużo osób wie. Domyślałam już wtedy, odkąd się przedstawiłeś.

Przez następną godzinę, aż do przerwy, żadne z nich nie przerwało ciszy.

--- ---

Naruto zorientował się, że coś było nie tak w chwili, gdy ujrzał Kemuri prawie przyciśniętą do drzewa przez jakiegoś mężczyznę, który zaciskał ręce na jej szyi. Był obrócony do niego tyłem, więc zauważył tylko jego długie, rozczochrane i brudne włosy, koloru płowego brązu.

– Kemuri...! – krzyknął, zatrzymując się w pół kroku, gdy mężczyzna powoli osunął się na ziemię. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła z jego piersi nożyk przypominający wyglądem średniej wielkości pilnik. Ostrze było umazane we krwi.

– Nie stój tak! – syknęła. – Ich jest więcej!

Zaraz potem wyskoczyła na dobre dwa metry wzwyż, słysząc świst shurikenów i głuchy odgłos wbijania metalu w drzewo.

Spojrzała przed siebie, szukając napastników. Ilu ich mogło być? Gorączkowo przeczesała wzrokiem krzaki, szukając choćby najmniejszych oznak ludzkiej obecności.

Siedmiu? Może ośmiu.

Powoli opadła na ziemię, stając twarzą w twarz z następnym.

– Shinto – powiedziała z ogromną odrazą, ledwo powstrzymując się od splunięcia mu prosto między oczy. Ten roześmiał się głośno, rozkładając ramiona, zupełnie jakby chciał ją objąć jak dawno niewidzianą znajomą.

– Miło, że mnie pamiętasz, mój Czarny Kwiecie! – zawołał z sadystyczną radością.

– Zamknij się! – wypluła z furią.

Prosty cios nogą na niego nie zadziałał. Przekręciła się w powietrzu, czując jak ten puszcza jej nogę i blokuje pięść. Chwilę później również ona zatrzymała jego cios. Wisząc do góry nogami przez chwilę siłowała się z nim, gdy ten nagle wyrzucił ją do przodu. Przekoziołkowała zgrabnie i oparła się stopami o wbite shurikeny w drzewie, odbijając się od nich. Kątem oka zauważyła Naruto, szepczącego coś ze zdumieniem.

– Gdzie nauczyłaś się tak walczyć?! – krzyknął, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– Bywało się tu i tam! – odwrzasnęła. Może ninja taki jak on był na tyle wyćwiczony, że taka walka była dla niego pestką, ale ona musiała cały czas się koncentrować.

– Złotko, nie rozpraszaj się! – O, właśnie.

Moment nieuwagi poskutkował otrzymaniem solidnego ciosu w podbródek i kopniaka w brzuch. Zakrztusiła się krwią, starając się odzyskać równowagę na tyle, ile to było możliwe w powietrzu. Shinto pojawił się nagle za nią, ale Kemuri z zadziwiającą szybkością odwróciła się w jego stronę, blokując cios kolanem rękami. Chwilę potem jednak kolejny cios z pięści w żołądek odrzucił ją do tyłu. Prawie tuż przed drzewem złapał ją Jiraiya, chroniąc przed połamaniem nóg. O ile ninja takie uderzenie nic by nie zrobiło, dla zwykłego człowieka mogło być bardzo niebezpieczne.

– Dzięki – wysapała Kemuri, patrząc jak Naruto jednym Rasenganem powala prawie dwa razy większego od siebie typka.

Rozejrzała się. Ośmiu mężczyzn leżało nieprzytomnych na trawie, jeden wykrwawiał się pod drzewem.

– Śmieć – pomyślała nienawistnie. – Nie zasłużył na nic lepszego.

– Masz nam może coś do powiedzenia? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie Jiraiya, jedną ręką unieruchamiając jej ręce, a drugą odsuwając materiał bluzki z lewej łopatki.

Kemuri szarpnęła się mocno, dusząc krzyk.

– Ero–senninie...! – krzyknął zdumiony Naruto, biegnąc w ich stronę, ale zatrzymał się dwa metry przed Kemuri, dostrzegając na jej łopatce ciemny tatuaż.

Dziewczyna prawie całkiem zawisła w ramionach Jiraiyi, przestała się wyrywać i spuściła głowę. Jiraiya patrzył na nią w milczeniu.

– Tysiąc dwieście siedemdziesiąt cztery? – Naruto odczytał na głos przekreślone prosto cyfry wytatuowane na skórze Kemuri. Ta podniosła głowę bez słowa.

– Numer więzienny – wyjaśnił cicho Jiraiya.

– Niestety – przytaknęła beznamiętnie, wyszarpując ręce z uścisku mężczyzny i zasłaniając tatuaż. – Przez trzy lata byłam tylko numerem tysiąc dwieście siedemdziesiątym czwartym. Pierwsza cyfra typ przestępstwa, trzy ostatnie numer celi. Człowiek jako rząd cyferek.

– Masz jakieś porachunki z innymi kryminalistami? To dlatego cię szukają? – domyślił się mężczyzna, bez niepotrzebnych pytań.

Słowa Jiraiyi wyrwały dziewczynę z dziwnego otępienia.

– Ja... Tak, chyba tak. Jak widać – dziewczyna wróciła do swojego ironicznego tonu – grzecznie odsiedziałam karę. Ale nie wsadzili mnie za morderstwa czy coś podobnego. Opowiem wam, jak było. Tylko chodźmy stąd – dodała, patrząc prawie z nienawiścią w stronę leżących nieruchomo kryminalistów. – Niedobrze mi na sam ich widok.

W miarę jak szli, dziewczyna paląc jednego papierosa za drugim, powoli opowiadała, dlaczego znalazła się w więzieniu.

– Jestem sierotą – zaczęła bez ogródek, patrząc prosto przed siebie. – Sierociniec był moim domem do osiemnastki. Potem, niestety, wpadłam w dość nieciekawe towarzystwo – przyznała niechętnie. – Właściciel baru, w którym pracowałam, wciągnął mnie do gangu. Wsadzili mnie za włamanie i drobne rozboje, nie za zabójstwa czy coś podobnego – powiedziała z mocą. – Błąd młodości. Rok temu wyszłam na wolność, ale sami wiecie, jak ciężko wyrwać się z takiego bagna. Udało mi się, ale nie do końca, jak widać – opowiedziała ogólnikowo. – To co, zostawiacie mnie w lesie? – zapytała sarkastycznie, mrużąc oczy.

– Twoja choroba może być wystarczającą karą, za te, jak się wyraziłaś, błędy młodości – powiedział Jiraiya, przybierając moralizatorski ton.

– Nie moralizuj, kobieciarzu, i nie bądź hipokrytą, świętoszku – dociął mu Naruto kąśliwie, a Kemuri spojrzała nagle na niego z zainteresowaniem.

– Może i będą z niego ludzie – stwierdziła w duchu.

Pod koniec dnia, gdy rozłożyli śpiwory i koce, Kemuri oparła się plecami o drzewo, zastanawiając się, ile czasu musi jeszcze minąć, by jej przeszłość przestała ciągnąć się za nią. Najwyraźniej któryś z jej byłych kolegów śledził ją, doniósł reszcie, a ta przecież nie mogła dopuścić, by wymknęła się im z rąk. W końcu była takim dochodowym nabytkiem...

Ostatnie lata były dla niej jedną wielką udręką. Przemykanie się między domami, smród zaułków, wypady na wiele dni do lasu, gdzie nikt z jej byłej bandy nie mógł jej znaleźć. Musieli być bardzo zdesperowani, skoro poszli za nią aż tu. Ale to koniec. Może ta przegrana ich czegoś nauczy, może ten cały pseudo boss zrozumie, że skoro jego dziewięciu ludzi dostało po buźkach, to powinien dać sobie z nią spokój. W końcu, chyba nie zaryzykuje dla niej rozbicia całej szajki?

Wsunęła się w śpiwór, wzdychając głęboko. Odruchowo poszukała paczki papierosów po kieszonkach, ale żeby zapalić, musiałaby wstać, a tego się jej nie chciało. W końcu pokusa zwyciężyła. Wskoczyła na drzewo i zaciągnęła się ostrym dymem.

Nagle coś jej przyszło do głowy.

– Naruto... – zapytała, patrząc na śpiwór chłopaka.

– Jeszcze... pięć mm–minut... – wymamrotał ten niewyraźnie, unosząc jedną rękę do góry i zaraz ją opuszczając bezwładnie.

Westchnęła.

– Jiraiya–sama? – spróbowała ponownie.

– Hm?

Ciche mruknięcie dobiegło ją od jej prawej strony. Zaskoczona, straciła równowagę i byłaby spadła z dobrych pięciu metrów, gdyby Jiraiya nie złapał jej za nadgarstek i nie wciągnął z powrotem na drzewo.

– O co chodzi?

– Ja... jak się nazywa to miasto, do którego zmierzacie? – zapytała pospiesznie, modląc się, by nie zauważył jej niepokoju. Było dość ciemno, a noc była bezksiężycowa i pochmurna.

– Kushiro – odparł ten, a lekki niepokój na twarzy Kemuri zmienił się na ułamek sekundy w prawie zwierzęcy strach.


	3. Rozdział drugi

Słówko ostrzeżenia na początek: będzie brutalnie, i momentami wulgarnie. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni. :)**

* * *

**

**Rozdział drugi**

Doszli do Kushiro niecałe dwie godziny temu, a Kemuri nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś niedobrego niedługo się stanie. Całym sercem nienawidziła tego miasteczka, ale nie chciała się rozdzielać z Naruto, który nie widział nic niebezpiecznego w podróżowaniu do Kushiro.

Może.

Ale on nie wiedział tego co ona.

Może nawet gdyby wiedział, nie przejmowałby się tym tak bardzo.

Zacisnęła dłoń mocniej na kubku z herbatą, prawie go rozbijając. Porcelana trzasnęła ostrzegawczo, a ona poluzowała chwyt i spojrzała w okno. Naruto, siedzący tuż przed i pałaszujący ramen z miną, jakby żywcem dostał się do nieba, nawet nie zauważył, że coś ją trapi.

– Może to i dobrze – pomyślała, wypijając herbatę do końca i wstając od stołu, by zamówić kolejną.

Denerwowała się. Najchętniej ominęłaby to miasto, ale Jiraiya koniecznie chciał o nie zahaczyć, tłumacząc, że musi się z kimś spotkać. Cóż, Kushiro miało opinię szemranego miejsca, gdzie za odpowiednią ceną wszystko szło załatwić, a ona nie chciała wnikać, z kim chciał tak koniecznie zobaczyć się sannin i dlaczego. Ona też miała swoje sekrety.

– Herbatę, zieloną – rzuciła cicho, wyjmując z kieszeni drobniaki i kładąc je na blacie.

Pulchny kucharz, kelner i pewnie sprzątacz w jednym skinął głową, zagarnął pieniądze i wyszedł na zaplecze. Kemuri wróciła na miejsce, mając dziwne wrażenie, że coś chodzi jej pod skórą.

– Kłopoty – przemknęło jej przez myśl.

––– –––

– Dzień dobry – wycedził ktoś zimno, a kucharz zanim się nie obejrzał, prawie leżał przyciśnięty twarzą do ściany, a na szyi poczuł coś niemile zimnego. – Ktoś chciałby zamówić specjalnego drinka dla tamtej pani – wyszeptał mu prosto w ucho, jednocześnie wciskając w rękę niewielką fiolkę. – I ani mru mru, rozumiemy się?

Przerażony mężczyzna pokiwał głową, trzęsąc się jak galareta.

– To dobrze – warknął, puszczając go i rozpływając się w powietrzu. Kucharz osunął się na podłogę, nie mogąc utrzymać się na rozdygotanych nogach.

––– –––

– Herbata – uśmiechnął się z trudem i podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedziała Kemuri i postawił szklankę lekko trzęsącą się ręką, modląc się, by dziewczyna tego nie zauważyła, ale ona tylko skinęła z roztargnieniem głową i od razu upiła spory łyk.

Naruto oderwał się od opychania się już trzecią misą ramenu i spojrzał na kucharza.

– Hej, co się panu stało w szyję, tego? – zapytał, biorąc miseczkę w ręce i z siorbnięciem wypijając rosół do końca.

Kucharz sięgnął ręką do szyi, natrafiając na niewielkie rozcięcie.

– Zadrapałem się – odparł, szybko zbierając naczynia ze stolika obok i znikając na zapleczu.

Kemuri i Naruto zostali w barze sami.

––– –––

Kemuri wypiła herbatę do końca. Jakieś kilka minut później lekko zakręciło się w głowie, a przerażenie ścisnęło jej serce. Sięgnęła po szklankę i obwąchała pozostałe krople herbaty, ale nie wyczuła nic podejrzanego. Tymczasem zawroty głowy stawały się coraz gwałtowniejsze, dołączyły do nich nudności.

– Naruto – syknęła, trzymając się kurczowo stołu. – Uciekaj stąd. Nie pytaj, uciekaj!

– Hm? – mruknął, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem.

Chwilę potem wszystko rozmyło się w jedno, kalejdoskop barw, wirujących i przyprawiających o mdłości.

Gdy Kemuri osunęła się bezwładnie na podłogę, Naruto zerwał się od stołu z dwoma kunaiami w ręce. Nie był do końca tym Naruto, który dawał się wciągać w najprostsze pułapki, który nie do ostatniej chwili nie dostrzegał niebezpieczeństwa.

– Ty! – krzyknął, widząc mężczyznę wychodzącego z ciemnego kąta. To był ten sam typ, którego Kemuri nazwała Shinto. Jakim cudem przeżył?

– Znowu się widzimy, młody Uzumaki! – zaśmiał się tamten. – Bądź grzeczny, to nic ci nie zrobię.

– Nie pozwolę ci zabrać Kemuri, draniu! – wrzasnął, stając między nią a Shinto. Poczuł, jak lisie wąsy na policzkach rozszerzają się lekko, a oczy powoli zaczynają zmieniać barwę. – Czego od niej chcesz? – wywarczał.

– Och, stare sprawy – rzucił lekko, pocierając jedną ręką nieogoloną brodę. Zarost zaszeleścił nieprzyjemnie.

Naruto rzucił w jego stronę kunaiami, ale mężczyzna zgrabnie uchylił się. Kunaie wybiły szybę w oknie i wyleciały na ulicę.

– Kage Bunshin... – zaczął, układając dłonie w specyficzną pieczęć, gdy mężczyzna jednym susem znalazł się tuż przy nim i schwycił go za gardło, podnosząc do góry. Zaczął się dławić.

Nagle Shinto zdał sobie sprawę, że trzyma w dłoni szklankę. Rozbił szkło i gwałtownie odwrócił się do tyłu, ale było już za późno.

– Rasengan!

Wirująca kula chakry wbiła się mu w brzuch, odrzucając go na przeciwległą ścianę tak mocno, że aż zadzwoniły szyby w oknach.

– To koniec – powiedział Naruto, a Shinto uśmiechnął się tylko, błyskawicznie krzyżując palce w dziwną pieczęć, której Naruto nigdy nie widział. Zaraz w następnej chwili poczuł piekący ból w okolicach żołądka i upadł na podłogę, krztusząc się krwią. – Jak ty... – kaszlnął jeszcze, zanim stracił przytomność.

––– –––

Kemuri stała pośrodku dużej areny, wysłanej matami, beznamiętnie patrząc przed siebie.

– Znowu to samo – pomyślała z dziwną chłodną obojętnością, bez cienia emocji. Zupełnie jakby to nie dotyczyło jej. Jakby to ktoś inny miał zaraz umrzeć pod nosem rozszalałego tłumu. – Bydło – zaklęła w duchu.

Irracjonalnie naszła ją ochota na papierosa, ale nawet gdyby udało się jej sięgnąć do wewnętrznej kieszonki w kurtce, palenie w takiej chwili mogłoby być niebezpieczne. Chociaż... Zmrużyła oczy. Ludzie – nie, ten wściekły tłum z pewnością nie zasługiwał na miano ludzi – to bydło najwyraźniej liczyło na dobrą zabawę, więc nie dadzą jej umrzeć tak szybko.

Błyskawicznie oszacowała sytuację. Miała ręce związane z tyłu, ale najwyraźniej nikt jej nie rozbroił. Wrzucili ją na maty tak jak ją znaleźli.

– Durnie, durnie! – pomyślała.

Ze sznurem poradzi sobie w ułamku sekundy – nie z takich więzów już się uwalniała. Do noży ukrytych w kurtce też sięgnie szybko.

Wzdrygnęła się nagle. Dlaczego niby miałaby walczyć? Opuściła ramiona. Po co? Dla kogo? Poczuła tak ogromne zniechęcenie, że zachwiała się na nogach i najprawdopodobniej usiadłaby na matach, gdyby nie adrenalina, ciągle utrzymująca ją w pionie.

– Runda pierwsza! – rozległ się donośny głos. Kemuri nawet nie zdołała wykrzesać z siebie tyle zainteresowania, by rozejrzeć się dookoła, skąd ten głos dochodził. – Dzisiejsze walki będą specjalne, czteroetapowe!

Odpowiedział mu ryk tłumu. Bestie. Rozszalałe, żądne krwi bestie. Ciekawe, ile zabulili za wstęp.

– Runda pierwsza rozpoczęta!

Zabrzmiał gong, a otępiały umysł dziewczyny zaczął pracować na tyle, by przypomniała sobie, jak wyglądają rozgrywki czteroetapowe. Runda pierwsza – walka ze zwierzętami. Jeśli jakiś samobójca nie chciał walczyć, używano zakładników.

Ale ona nie miała nikogo, dla kogo mogłaby walczyć, więc ryk ogromnych kotów zrobił na niej niewielkie wrażenie.

– Kemuri–san! Kemuri!

Krzyk przebił się przez ryczenie zwierząt i wołania widowni. Naruto.

Błyskawicznie podniosła głowę. Naruto. To jednak nie były halucynacje. Te sukinsyny jakoś dorwały chłopaka, obezwładniły go, używając jako przynęty.

– Bez walki zakładnik zginie! – przypomniał niepotrzebnie głos z góry.

– KEMURI!

Spojrzała chłopakowi prosto w oczy mimo dzielącej ich odległości. Puste, bezdenne i martwe oczy spotkały się z żywymi, pełnymi nadziei i jakby... przerażenia.

Podjęła decyzję. Sama może zginąć, nie zależy jej na tym. Ale chłopak będzie żył. Nie pozwoli mu tak bezsensownie zginąć. Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, a jej niebieskie oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie. Ryk wzmógł się. Wszyscy starzy bywalcy już wiedzieli, że dawny Czarny Kwiat wrócił.

Wyskoczyła w powietrze, przekładając ręce pod nogami. Dwie sekundy później miała je już wolne. Błysnęła zapalana zapałka, a w kąciku ust pojawił się papieros. W dłoniach dziewczyny zabłysły dwa krótkie noże o trójkątnym ostrzu, a zrzucona kurtka załopotała i opadła za nią, prawie nie odcinając się od słomianych mat, którymi wyłożony był amfiteatr.

– Dzień dobry, koteczki – uśmiechnęła się perfidnie. – Naruto, dziecinko, zamknij oczy!

Arena amfiteatru była okrągła, a zakładników przymocowywano do ściany naprzeciw wejścia, nieco nad ziemią, do specjalnego słupa. Zwierzęta wypuszczano natomiast z dwóch bram umieszczonych dokładnie dziewięćdziesiąt stopni od wejścia. A ona stała na środku.

Innym może sprawiałoby to trudność, ale ona potrafiła rozwinąć ogromną szybkość w ciągu ułamków sekundy, ale nie mogła przesadzić, bo zabrakłoby jej siły na walkę. A czekały ją cztery rudny.

Dotarła do słupa z zakładnikiem przed kotami. Zatrzymała się z trudem, odwracając w stronę nadchodzących zwierząt, ale maty nie podarły się. Jak zwykle najwyższa jakość. Wzbiła tylko nieco kurzu.

Osłoniła się nożami, obliczając odległość. Kotów było cztery. Ogromne strąki śliny kapały z ich kłów, a Kemuri wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie. Najwyraźniej były głodne. Zawsze tak było. Głodne zwierzę atakuje zacieklej, czyż nie?

Wszystko dla tłumu.

A ona miała tylko parę noży i własne ciało.

Trudno. Zacięła zęby, wyskakując w powietrze i odbijając się od pala. Śmignęła między nosami kotów. Te zwierzęta były niebezpieczne, ale duże i niezgrabne.

Wyglądała jak rozmazana smuga, gdy zadawała cięcia nożem. Chlusnęła krew z dwóch podciętych gardeł, bestie zaryczały, kręcąc wielkimi łbami. Trochę czasu minie, zanim się wykrwawią.

Kolejne błyski niezawodnej stali, kolejne plamy krwi na matach. Podcięte gardła, poprzecinane ścięgna. Nawet nie wiedziała, kto ryczy głośniej – widownia czy zdychające potwory. Odbijała się umiejętnie od ciał kotów, od ścian i dobijała. Bez litości. Tu chodziło o życie, nie tyle jej, co tego chłopaka. A to były tylko zwierzęta.

Wreszcie, umazana krwią, ale ciągle z pełnym wyższości uśmieszkiem stanęła chwiejnie przed publicznością, unosząc noże wzwyż. Krew spływała jej po ramionach, policzkach, nogach. Na rozwrzeszczaną publiczność działała jak jakiś narkotyk, chcieli tylko więcej i więcej. Bez końca.

_Gdzie na ziemi krwi wyrośnie kwiat_

_Jak krew, czerwony, czerwony,_

_Wszakże z niej zrodzony._

_A wtedy ja – pójdę w świat._

_Pójdę w świat, zostawię was,_

_Bo w końcu zemsty nadszedł czas!_

Zanuciła cicho, mściwie. Piosenka Kwiatów. Zawsze śpiewali ją po walkach. Zawsze. Ile to razy razem upijali się w przydrożnych knajpkach, ciągle związani techniką Tojikomeru, by nic nie mogli wygadać, nawet po pijaku?

Runda pierwsza zakończona.

Odwróciła się, patrząc w oczy Naruto. Spodziewała się zobaczyć w nich obrzydzenie, niechęć, ale... nie podziw. Pokręciła głową.

– Nie ma czego podziwiać – powiedziała martwo.

– Tu nie chodzi o zabijanie. Zaryzykowałaś dla mnie życie – odrzekł ten. Kemuri ledwo go słyszała, mimo że stała niedaleko od niego.

– Może i jestem nieczuła i zimna, ale nikt niewinny nie będzie ginął na moich oczach. Nigdy.

– Runda druga!

Runda druga. Tym razem będą to albo walki jeden na jednego, albo grupa przeciwko niej. Teraz jednak będzie musiała zabić człowieka, nie zwierzę. Lecz miała jedno prawo. Mogła zmienić broń. Co jak co, ale niepisane zasady walk były zawsze bardzo respektowane, obok naczelnego prawa – „nie ma żadnych zasad".

– Czterech przeciwko jednej!

A więc jednak grupa. Dobrze i tak, że nie więcej niż czterech. Było to jednak marne pocieszenie, gdyż w rundzie drugiej o końcu walk decydowała publiczność, albo zabicie wszystkich Kwiatów rzucanych do walki, co było ponad siły normalnego człowieka. Prędzej padłaby z wyczerpania. Najgorsze było to, że za każdą turą zwiększano ilość napastników.

– Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie dotrwam nawet do początku trzeciej rudny – pomyślała pesymistycznie, badając jeszcze poziom swoich sił. – A wtedy... kciuki w dół.

To było niemożliwe, żeby wygrała. Pogodziła się z tym, ale musiała wymyślić jakiś sposób, by uwolnić tego małego. Wydawało się to niemożliwe, gdyż przy jedynym wejściu stało dziesięciu strażników, nie normalnych zabijaków, ale ninja, jakichś degeneratów. Z nimi nie miałaby szans.

– Runda rozpoczęta!

– Przerywam! – wrzasnęła. – Żądam zmiany broni!

Chwila ciszy.

– Przyjęte.

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie ośmielili się złamać praw.

Kemuri miała chwilę na przyjrzenie się widowni. Szukała swojego „właściciela" – człowieka, który ją wystawiał. Musiał to być lider gangu. Tylko gdzie ten sukinkot się podział? Nie zdążyła przypatrzeć się do końca, gdy pojawił się przed nią prowadzący – nieznany jej facet, z krótkimi żółtymi włosami i jasnozielonymi oczami. Jego policzek i czoło przecinała długa blizna.

– Żądałaś zmiany broni – oświadczył, wyciągając przed siebie ręce. – Wybierz broń.

W jednej ręce trzymał długi, giętki bicz i włócznię, a w drugiej łuk z kołczanem.

– Ile? – zapytała krótko.

– Zmiana najwyżej dwa razy, jedna broń, zestaw do wyboru może się zmienić – odparł sucho.

– Łuk.

Sięgnęła po niego. Zakładając kołczan na plecy obserwowała, jak prowadzący i główny sędzia, obok publiczności, znika jej z oczu, wychodząc przez małe drzwiczki z jej lewej strony.

Ponownie zabrzmiał gong, a Kemuri zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. Wtedy, gdy rozmawiała z Jiraiyą... skłamała. Wcale nie była taka święta, ale... walki zawsze były obejmowane tajemnicą. Nic nigdy nie opuściło amfiteatrów. Kwiat mógł równie dobrze mieć rodzinę, szóstkę dzieci, a honorowi przeciwnicy nawet by ich nie tknęli, ale... bywało różnie. Nikt też nigdy na nikogo nie doniósł. Technika Tojikomeru działała na każdego, kto przekraczał próg amfiteatru. Im bardziej ktoś próbował, tym zadawał sobie większy ból. Pamiętała, jak kiedyś jeden z jej byłych towarzyszy – Kwiatów – przebił się mieczem, gdy nie mógł znieść, że z nikim nie może podzielić się tym ciężarem.

Tak, Kwiaty były pieczętowane osobno.

Spojrzała na tatuaż na swoim ramieniu. Teraz już nie przypominał zwykłego wzoru z kilkoma ukośnymi kreskami. Pieczęć uaktywniła się, gdy znalazła się wewnątrz tego budynku. Teraz całe jej ramię i część barku zdobił misterny tatuaż; pozornie była to plątanina linii bez większego sensu, ale Kemuri dostrzegała zawsze tak kwiaty – róże, tulipany i malwy. Typowe kwiaty dla Kwiatów.

Otrząsnęła się, w ostatniej chwili blokując cios młodej dziewczyny. Była ubrana w standardowy, czarny kombinezon walczącego, nie krępujący ruchów, ale i nie chroniący przed ciosami. W dodatku była beniaminką, o czym świadczył biały kwiat wpięty w jej włosy. Nie miała więcej niż czternaście lat. Kemuri coś na kształt żalu zakłuło w piersi, że taka młoda dziewczyna będzie musiała walczyć i umrzeć, jeśli publiczność jej nie oszczędzi, a to zdarzało się rzadko. Nawet jeśli okazaliby litość, nie wróżyła jej wielu wygranych walk. Wyraźnie była najsłabsza i grupa wystawiła ją jako królika doświadczalnego, by móc rozpracować jej ciosy. Byli pogodzeni z tym, że mogą ją stracić. Oni już mieli za sobą więcej walk, co najmniej dwie, może trzy.

Cofnęła się do tyłu i wyskoczyła w powietrze. Wyciągnęła strzałę i napięła cięciwę, celując tak, by pozbawić Biały Kwiat przytomności, a nie życia. Strzała przemknęła ze świstem, wbijając się w prawe płuco dziewczyny.

W tej samej chwili, gdy wykonywała strzał, w jej stronę pomknęło kilka noży, typowych kunai. Wiedziała, że nie zdąży się uchylić, więc postanowiła użyć swojej sztuczki. Na jej szczęście, kunai leciały pod prawie tym samym kątem, w niedalekiej odległości.

Wyciągnęła w bok rękę z lekko ugiętymi palcami i zatrzymała noże, ściskając ostrza między palcami tak, że nawet się nie zadrasnęła. Odrzuciła je w tył, śmiejąc się pogardliwie.

Błyskawicznie wyciągnęła pięć strzał i po kolei przeszywała ciała młodych Kwiatów. Znowu mata przybrała w wielu miejscach odcień krwawej czerwieni.

Opadła na ziemię, dziękując w duchu, że byli to amatorzy, młodzi, niewprawieni w walce. I że miała jeszcze siłę utrzymać się na nogach.

Wyciągnęła jedną strzałę, szybko oceniając stan zdrowia pokonanych. Gdyby szybko pomógł im jakiś lekarz, mogliby przeżyć, lecz wykrwawiali się szybko. Ale tutaj wszystko zależało od widowni, która była panem, bogiem życia i śmierci.

Przyłożyła grot strzały do gardła nieruchomo leżącej beniaminki i podniosła głowę, przesuwając wzrokiem po publiczności. Kciuk w górę... czy w dół? Jeden gest decydował o śmierci, lub o darowaniu życia... aż do następnej walki. Nienawidziła tego. Tacy ludzie jak ten Biały Kwiat byli za młodzi, aby umierać. Nie zabija się dzieci. Nie zabija się przyszłości.

Paskudny, ekstatyczny wrzask i kciuki w dół. Wszyscy, bez wyjątku. W chwili, gdy przebijała tchawicę dziewczyny nienawidziła siebie bardziej niż tego bydła na trybunach. Patrzyła prawie beznamiętnie na wykrwawiającą się dziewczynę. Krew powoli zaczęła plamić jej buty.

– Opanuj się – nakazała sobie półgłosem, starając się ignorować narastające pulsowanie krwi w skroniach i czerwoną mgiełkę przed oczami. – Opanuj się – wycedziła, jednocześnie łapiąc się ręką za lewe ramię i drapiąc paznokciami aż do krwi.

Naruto z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na pięć cienkich strumyczków krwi, cieknących po jej ręce. Dlaczego okaleczyła się jeszcze bardziej?

Odwróciła się w jego stronę. Szarpnął się w łańcuchach, widząc ogromny ból i gorycz w jej oczach. Sam nie wiedział, co zabolało go bardziej – właśnie to cierpienie, czy pustka, również kryjąca się w tych niebieskich oczach.

Kolejna grupa pojawiła się na matach – sześć osób. Tym razem walka była trudniejsza, dużo trudniejsza. Kemuri nie zawsze udało się sparować czy uniknąć ciosu, toteż pod koniec, gdy prawie nieludzkim wysiłkiem pokonała tych sześciu mężczyzn w czarnych ubraniach, upadła na kolana i podparła się łokciami, dysząc ciężko i spazmatycznie łapiąc oddech. Nawet nie miała siły wstać i dobić pokonanych.

Nagle podniosła głowę i wbiła wzrok w sklepienie sufitu budynku. Klęczała przodem do niego, więc mógł zauważyć, jak jej wargi poruszyły się kilkukrotnie. Wyglądało to, jakby się modliła. Zacisnął wargi i napiął mięśnie, starając się rozerwać łańcuchy. Dłonie związane na plecach uwolnił już dużo wcześniej, ale łańcuchy były dużo mocniejsze, i co ciekawsze, zdawało się mu, że były wypełnione chakrą.

– Jeszcze chwilę, Kemuri, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę – poprosił ją w myślach.

Kolejna walka. Tym razem dziewczynie szło źle. Niby wciąż unikała ciosów, ale Naruto widział na jej twarzy zmęczenie, jej ruchy stały powolniejsze, sprawiała wrażenie, jakby z trudem przychodziło jej podnoszenie rąk czy nóg.

Przystanęła na moment. Pięciu walczących leżało już bez tchu na matach, a ostatni atakujący również się zatrzymał. Krótki miecz w jego ręku zadrżał lekko. Kemuri spojrzała na jego włosy.

Biały Kwiat.

Zaklęła w duchu.

Jasne, tak było najłatwiej. Doskonale wiedziała, kto lądował na matach. Biedne dzieciaki z ulicy, umiejące jako tako rzucać nożem i walczyć, zwykle były werbowane przez lokalne gangi i bez jakiegokolwiek przygotowania wypychane na maty, nawet nie wiedząc, co je czeka. Ginęły zwykle już po pierwszej walce, a jeśli jakimś cudem przeżyły, prowodyr z gangu oceniał, czy nadają się do walki, czy nie. W każdym z tych przypadków znowu czekała na nie mata. Od tego nie było już ucieczki. Tylko, że jeśli dostrzegł w nich talent, najpierw zainwestował w nie sporo pieniędzy na treningi.

Doskonale to pamiętała.

W końcu przeszła przez to samo.

I wiedziała, że nigdy nie zapomni swojej walki. Wcześniej wydawało się jej, że każdy człowiek jest dobry, że każdy ma w sobie coś pięknego i wartościowego, ale gdy spojrzała na to bydło wyjące na trybunach, dla których zapach krwi był najpiękniejszym aromatem, całkowicie zmieniła poglądy. Gdy pierwszy raz zabiła, przesiedziała tydzień w ciemnym, zamkniętym pokoju, walcząc z mdłościami. Potem Shinto... ten sukinsyn... nawrzeszczał na nią, że nie będzie tolerował więcej takich mazgajstw i zarządził mordercze treningi. Dziesięć godzin dziennie, bez wytchnienia, bez litości.

Beniaminek nie czekał już dłużej. Szarpnął ręką, rzucając w jej stronę sieć, która zaszeleściła ostrzegawczo. Kemuri w ostatniej chwili uskoczyła w bok, lądując na matach jak kot, na rękach i nogach jednocześnie. Zmrużyła oczy, dysząc ciężko. Coś zakłuło ją w bok. Nie miała jednak czasu na roztkliwianie się nad sobą. Skoczyła jak tygrys, przygniatając całym ciałem atakującego do mat. Naruto w tej szarpaninie nawet nie zauważył, kto kogo kiedy zranił.

Chwilę potem jedno z tarzających się we krwi ciał znieruchomiało.

Kemuri podniosła się do klęczek, opierając się na jednej ręce. Włosy wyślizgnęły się jej z gumki, a spływający po twarzy pot mieszał się z krwią.

– Szlag by to – zachrypiała.

Naruto podziwiał jej wytrzymałość jako nie–ninja. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy jakiś chuunin wytrzymałby tak długo trwające rozgrywki na takim poziomie.

Kemuri pokonała prawie nieludzkim wysiłkiem jeszcze trzy drużyny rzucone do walki, z czego ostatnia liczyła osiemnaście osób.

Spojrzała na trybuny z niedowierzaniem. Podniesione kciuki. Dla niej. Akt łaski zupełnie nie pasujący do tego miejsca. Najwyraźniej znudziły im się takie walki i chcieli jak najszybciej rozpocząć rundę trzecią.

Na maty wkroczyło pięć osób. Kemuri drgnęła gwałtownie, już prawie odruchowo wyciągnęła przed siebie nóż, ale ci nawet nie zwrócili na nią uwagi, tylko zaczęli podnosić zabitych i wynosić ich z mat.

Po chwili pojawił się jeszcze jeden człowiek, tym razem w zielonym kimonie. Lekarz. Bogom dzięki. Osunęła się na maty bezwładnie, pozwalając, by ten zaleczył jej co poważniejsze obrażenia i wlał do gardła wzmacniający napar z ziół. W końcu, nie mogli pozwolić sobie, by umarła tak szybko. Wtedy nie byłoby zabawy.

Chwilę później głos z góry ogłosił rozpoczęcie rundy trzeciej i jej pierwszej tury, na co Kemuri powoli podniosła się z mat. Otarła usta wierzchem dłoni, po czym spojrzała jeszcze przelotnie na Naruto, chcąc mu przekazać, żeby się o nią nie martwił. Wiedziała, że zbliża się do swojego limitu, ale miała cichą nadzieję, że jakimś cudem uda się jej wytrzymać..

Aż do rundy czwartej, ostatniej, która z pewnością była dla niej wyrokiem śmierci. Wiedziała, że jej nie wypuszczą żywej. Ludzie chcieli śmierci. Ale mogła prosić o dodatkową walkę za życie tego chłopaka. Tak, może dla niej szans nie było, ale dla niego... Jak wysoko by go wycenili? Na ile litów krwi, na ile ludzkich żyć? Może wymieni swoje życie na jego?

Nie, nie uda się. Chcieli jej śmierci i tak.

Bogowie, czuła się okropnie. Wiedziała, że to jej ostatnie chwile. To, że musiała w nich zabijać ludzi, którzy w sumie niczego nikomu nie zawinili. Tylko znaleźli się w nieodpowiednim miejscu w nieodpowiednim czasie.

Spięła się w sobie, widząc jak na maty wkracza ciemnowłosa kobieta w fioletowym kimonie. Kemuri przyjrzała się jej dokładnie. Nie wyglądała na silną ani na szybką, więc... co było jej domeną?

Uzyskała odpowiedź sekundę później, gdy nieznajoma otworzyła usta, zaczynając nucić jakąś cichą pieśń.

GenJutsu słów. Zacisnęła zęby. A więc to tak. Runda trzecia to pewnie będą walki z mistrzami każdej z dziedzin – technik iluzji, sztuk walki gołą pięścią, walki mieczem i bronią białą ,oraz najgorsze, NinJutsu. Zaczęła się modlić o cud.

Tymczasem dziewczyna zaczęła śpiewać coraz głośniej, ekstatycznie, wyciągając ramiona ku górze. Kemuri w pierwszej chwili miała ochotę dać się porwać tej pieśni, oferującej zapomnienie i spokój, ale zaraz potem otrzeźwiała. Odwróciła się w stronę Naruto, próbując złapać z nim wzrokowy kontakt, mieć taką niematerialną kotwicę, która nie pozwoliłaby jej odpłynąć.

Ale śpiew był kuszący. Słodki, powabny i kuszący.

Na wszystkich bogów, nigdy jeszcze nie słyszała tak dobrej Władającej Słowem.

Ci ludzie używali swojego głosu jako broni. Mogli zagrzewać do walki, dodawać odwagi i sił, ale również wpędzić w obłęd czy powodować wręcz fizyczny ból, albo nawet zabić.

Broniła się wewnętrznie przed wsłuchiwaniem się, ale... ta pieśń... to nawet nie była typowa pieśń ze słowami. To były dźwięki, pasujące tak idealnie, wznoszące się coraz wyżej, by potem opaść i uciszyć się, pozostawić uczucie niedosytu i dziwnego pragnienia, by ta opętańcza muzyka trwała wiecznie.

Nawet kontakt wzrokowy już nie pomagał. Naruto widział, jak oczy Kemuri stają się coraz bardziej mętne, ale ona ciągle walczyła. W odruchu desperacji zakryła uszy rękoma, ale melodia rozbrzmiewała w jej sercu i umyśle, powodując ostry, prawie fizyczny ból.

Wrzasnęła, padając na kolana, zwijając się z bólu. Miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś schwycił jej serce rozpalonymi szczypcami.

––– –––

W tej samej chwili, kilkadziesiąt metrów od amfiteatru, głęboko w lesie, niebieskowłosa kobieta schwyciła się za nadgarstek, który przeszył promieniujący ból. Spojrzała na cienką bliznę w kształcie litery H, zdobiącej jej skórę.

– Kahen?

Koło kobiety zjawił się czarnowłosy mężczyzna z maską ANBU na twarzy.

– To... to? – zapytał ściszonym głosem.

– Tak. Znamię się odzywa. Najwyraźniej Haruka wpakowała się w kłopoty – wyszeptała kobieta, spoglądając do tyłu, na dziesięciu wojowników ANBU. – Sev, mógłbyś...? Muszę jej pomóc.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i zawiązał kilka pieczęci. Przez ułamek sekund ciało kobiety otoczyła chakra, przybierając kształt bańki mydlanej i zniknęła zaraz, a kobieta zaraz zaczęła cicho śpiewać, będąc pewna, że ich podwładni tego nie usłyszą.

––– –––

Kemuri zaczęła prawie wyć z bólu jak zwierzę, gdy czyjś cichy śpiew, inny od tego brutalnego czarnowłosej kobiety, rozległ się w jej mózgu, kojąc i pieszcząc. Mruknęła coś pod nosem i uśmiechnęła się lekko. A więc naprawdę musiała być blisko krawędzi, skoro ta pieczęć zadziałała.

Otworzyła oczy i skoczyła na niczego nie spodziewającą się kobietę, przebijając jej serce nożem.

––– –––

Kahen ucichła, w zamyśleniu gładząc wargi smukłymi palcami.

– Już po wszystkim? – dobiegło ją ciche pytanie jej towarzysza. Wzdrygnęła się lekko.

– Och, tak – uśmiechnęła się i mimowolnie potarła bliznę. – Już w porządku. Zastanawiam się tylko, w co ona się wpakowała, bo od paru lat ta pieczęć nie dawała o sobie znać...

––– –––

Następny leżał na ziemi. Właśnie walki wręcz bała się najmniej, czując, że może mieć sporą przewagę dzięki swoim treningom sprzed kilku lat. W istocie tak było. Mimo, że zarzuciła treningi, refleks pozostał, a tylko kwestią czasu było, by przypomniała sobie niektóre uderzenia.

Samozwańczy mistrz TaiJutsu leżał na ziemi i próbował się podnieść, a ona stała nad nim. Kopnęła go dodatkowo, co sprawiło, że przetoczył się z jękiem na plecy.

Co teraz? Była prawie pewna, że publiczność nie będzie dla niego łaskawa. Tliło się w niej światełko nadziei, nikłe, ale i ono zgasło, gdy przesunęła wzrokiem po opuszczonych w dół kciukach i wykrzywionych w ekstazie twarzach. Nagle dopadło ją obrzydzenie, tak ogromne, że prawie zwymiotowała na leżącego przed nią człowieka.

Opanowała się.

Postąpiła krok do przodu i kark mężczyzny trzasnął jak łamana zapałka pod jej butem. Odwróciła głowę, nie chcąc widzieć twarzy Naruto.

––– –––

– W lewo – zarządziła półgłosem Kahen, a Sev skinął bez słowa dłonią, dając znak drużynie. Byli niedaleko, i głupio byłoby teraz zgubić drogę. Teraz, gdy byli już tak blisko.

––– –––

KenJutsu.

Znów zmieniła broń, tym razem na katanę. Ciężko jej to przyszło, ale jednym nożem przeciwko ogromnemu mieczowi niewiele by zdziałała.

Nogi i ręce ciążyły jej jednak niemiłosiernie, jak ołów, a ostry ból nadwerężonych mięśni rozlał się po jej ciele. Syknęła z bólu, gdy mięśnie jej przedramienia skurczyły się nagle, bez udziału jej woli, a katana wypadła jej z dłoni.

Jej przeciwnik, mężczyzna z czarną maską na całej twarzy, korzystając z okazji uderzył ją pięścią w żołądek, tak że odrzuciło ją na ścianę obok Naruto. Osunęła się po niej powoli, zostawiając krwawe ślady. Naruto spojrzał na nią prawie z przerażeniem, gdy próbowała podnieść się na nogi i uniknąć ciosu kataną. W końcu, po kilku sekundach bezowocnej walki, przymknęła oczy.

– Przepraszam, Naruto – wyszeptała jeszcze na tyle głośno, by ją usłyszał.

Nagle rozległ się huk i na maty posypał się tynk. Zanim Naruto zdążył się zorientować, co się stało, ktoś mu krzyknął do ucha, by wstrzymał oddech, po czym amfiteatr wypełnił się gryzącym, fioletowym dymem.

Posłusznie nabrał powietrza i poczuł, jak ktoś rozcina więzy. Zamknął oczy, czując, jak zaczynają go swędzieć od trującej mgły. Ktoś przełożył go sobie przez ramię i kilka chwil później mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza już na zewnątrz, w samym sercu dziewiczej puszczy.

Zakaszlał, zbierając się z ziemi i chwiejnie stając na nogach.

– Kemuri! – zawołał, rozglądając się wokół siebie, ale jednocześnie zaatakował go ból brzucha, więc umilkł, rozcierając zabandażowane miejsce. Zabawne – ich oprawcy wyleczyli go, nie chcąc, by umarł.

Dostrzegł ją, leżącą bezwładnie na trawie. Obok niej przyklękła jakaś nieznajoma mu kobieta o długich, ciemnoniebieskich włosach, spiętych w kilku miejscach, ubrana w niebieską bluzę bez rękawów, z ciemniejszą lamówką koło szyi, krótką, prostą spódnicę z przyczepionym z przodu i z tyłu dłuższym skrawkiem materiału, sięgającym aż do połowy łydek. Obróciła się na chwilę w jego stronę, marszcząc brwi, a Naruto dostrzegł jej wyraziste oczy o dziwnym kolorze czerwonego wina i ciemnego fioletu.

– Siedź cicho, chłopcze – skarciła go ostro. – Sev, podaj mi moją torbę.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że za klęczącą kobietą stał wysoki mężczyzna, z szaro–czarnymi włosami i oczami podobnego koloru, w standardowym umundurowaniu ANBU. Jedynie maskę o kształcie pyska wilka odchylił na bok, ale Naruto ciągle nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy. Skinął lekko głową i podał jej jasną, płócienną torbę.

– Gdzie te pieprzone leki?! – warknęła, przeszukując torbę. W końcu wysypała całą jej zawartość na trawę, rozgarniając nerwowo rękami. – Mam! Sev, z łaski swojej, zaopiekuj się tym dzieciakiem, zobacz, czy jest cały i tak dalej...

Mężczyzna nazwany przez nią Sev znów skinął głową i odszedł na kilka kroków od ciemnowłosej kobiety, która mamrocząc coś pod nosem ściągnęła koszulkę z Kemuri i zaczęła powoli smarować jej rany mocno pachnącą ziołami maścią. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

– Hej. Jestem Toshiyuki Seirvyo – powiedział cicho, kucając przed nim.

– Uzumaki Naruto – odparł równie cichym tonem, rozcierając obolałe od łańcuchów ramiona.

– Jesteś cały? – zapytał z lekkim niepokojem w głosie, poprawiając pasek od pochwy z kataną, którą nosił na plecach.

– Prawdopodobnie – mruknął.

– Skończyłam – oznajmiła z tryumfem w głosie kobieta, prostując się znad ciała Kemuri i ocierając czoło wierzchem dłoni. – Na szczęście nie miała żadnych głębokich ran, same zadrapania, wystarczyła maść – odetchnęła z ulgą. – Ale jest wycieńczona i pewnie poleży sobie z tydzień – dodała ciszej, przeczesując palcami włosy leżącej dziewczyny.

Podeszła do niego i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

– A z tobą co? – zapytała życzliwie, delikatnie dziabiąc go palcem w pierś. – Cały jesteś? Boli cię coś? Te hieny nic ci nie zrobiły?

Nie pytając o pozwolenie, pociągnęła zamek jego bluzy w dół i ściągnęła ją mu z ramion, gwiżdżąc cicho, gdy ujrzała głębokie otarcia i zaczerwienienia, oraz szeroki bandaż na brzuchu.

– Próbowałeś się uwolnić? – parsknął śmiechem Seirvyo, gdy Kahen delikatnie opatrywała ranki chłopaka. – Naruto–kun... To specjalne łańcuchy. Nikt ich nie rozerwał, ponieważ absorbują energię. Na nie działa tylko szybkie cięcie mieczem, żeby nie zdążyły wchłonąć energii.

– Kim wy u diabła jesteście? – wybuchnął nagle chłopak, gdy opadły z niego emocje i oszołomienie. – O co tu w ogóle chodzi?!

Nagle Kemuri zakaszlała cicho, a ich głowy odwróciły się w jej stronę.

– Haruka! – wykrzyknęła kobieta, widząc, jak Kemuri ociera sobie dłonią policzki z resztek krwi, a drugą ręką masuje obolały bok. Ta skrzywiła się lekko.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak, Kahen, proszę. To imię za bardzo kojarzy mi się z Kwiatami.

Kahen zmieszała się lekko, czerwieniejąc na twarzy. Kemuri–Haruka podniosła się z trudem do pozycji siedzącej, opierając się plecami o drzewo.

– Hej! Kemuri! Niech mi ktoś wyjaśni, o co tu chodzi! – krzyknął ponownie Naruto, uderzając z frustracji pięściami o ziemię.

– Spokojnie, Naruto – szepnęła Kemuri, krzywiąc się z bólu.

– Uzumaki–jakcitam... – uspokójżeż się! – warknęła Kahen. – Co za narwaniec!

– Po pierwsze, skąd wy się tu wzięliście? – zapytała Kemuri, patrząc na Kahen i Seirvyo.

– A dziękuję to gdzie? – prychnął Sev. – Wyrwaliśmy cię lwu z pyska – a tu zero wdzięczności!

– Sev, wiesz, że... – powiedziała lekko urażona, ale ten jej gwałtownie przerwał.

– Żartuję, skarbie – rzucił swobodnie. – Dawnośmy się nie widzieli!

– Będzie z parę lat – dodała Kahen, nagle biorąc się pod boki. – Co ci do łba strzeliło wpychać się na maty?! Gdybym cię nie znała... Zgłupiałaś do reszty?! – wrzasnęła na nią nagle.

– Cicho! – warknęła głucho Kemuri. – Nienawidzę tego, dobrze o tym wiesz. Porwali nas. Musiałam walczyć o życie tego tam, w gorącej wodzie kąpanego – skinęła głową w stronę Naruto, ciągle czerwonego, na poły z wściekłości, na poły z emocji. – Dzięki wam zerwałam z tym... tym... bagnem dawno temu. Odsiedziałam co moje, ale przez ostatni rok oni nie dają mi spokoju. Porwali mnie, a dalszy ciąg już znacie.

– My pracujemy na miejscowym posterunku policji – odezwała się spokojnie Kahen. – Właśnie mieliśmy zrobić nalot na ten amfiteatr, żeby przymknąć tych skur...kowańców – zająknęła się. – Już od pół roku węszymy dookoła tej sprawy, i wreszcie mamy dowód. Nasi ludzie zapieczętowali wejście i właśnie są w trakcie aresztowania tych wszystkich.

– Niedługo powinni skończyć, wtedy opowiem im bajeczkę, że byliście zakładnikami. Zabierzemy was na posterunek – powiedział Sev.

– Taii–sama.

Nagle, obok nich pojawił się kolejny mężczyzna ubrany w standardowy kombinezon ABNU. Skłonił się szybko.

– Skończyliśmy. Nie było ich wielu, dziesięciu ochroniarzy, jeden Kwiat, pięćdziesiątka ludzi na trybunach, prowadzący, blisko trzydzieści trupów, pięciu sprzątaczy i jeden lekarz, ale Neko wyczuła jeszcze chakrę należącą do osób, które najwyraźniej nam uciekły. Wszyscy aresztowani, zaraz prześlę współrzędne do bazy i zjawią się posiłki – zameldował.

– Dobrze. My odbiliśmy zakładników – mruknął Seirvyo, wiedząc, że to kłamstwo było grubymi nićmi szyte. Który zakładnik nosiłby na sobie tyle śladów walki?

Na szczęście podwładny nie wnikał w szczegóły, skłonił się ponownie i zniknął w chmurze dymu.

– No, Kahen! – zakrzyknął dziarsko, zacierając dłonie. – Akcja zakończona powodzeniem.

Naruto wodził wzrokiem od Seirvyo, do Kahen i do Kemuri, najwyraźniej niewiele rozumiejąc z zaistniałej sytuacji.

– Czyli możemy ruszać przodem? – zapytała retorycznie Kahen, a Sev skinął głową, biorąc Kemuri na plecy.

– Dzięki, przyjacielu – wymruczała ta. – Sama nie dałabym rady iść.

– Zrozumiałe – wtrąciła Kahen. – Jesteś wycieńczona.

– To co się tu, do cholery, dzieje? – zapytał ponownie chłopak. – Kemuri?!

– Kemuri? – parsknęła śmiechem jasnowłosa. – Ładnieś wymyśliła, Haruka.

Kemuri spojrzała na nią nieprzyjaźnie, ale zaraz odwróciła się w stronę idącego obok niej chłopaka.

– Kemuri to mój pseudonim. Skoro już mnie zdekonspirowałaś, Kahen, to równie dobrze mogę się przedstawić. Hanasan Haruka. Miło cię poznać – wyrzekła beznamiętnie. – A co do twojej niepohamowanej żądzy wiedzy, to przyjmij do wiadomości, że nie dam rady ci nic powiedzieć, bo ta pieprzona pieczęć wiąże mi usta! – warknęła, wskazując brodą na swoje prawe ramię.

– Hanasan Haruka? – parsknął śmiechem chłopak. – Twoi rodzice mieli niezłe poczucie humoru.

– Tak nazwali mnie w sierocińcu – powiedziała matowo Kemuri, a chłopak natychmiast ucichł.

– My za to od długiego czasu rozpracowujemy to g... – odezwała się po chwili Kahen, starając się zatrzeć gafę Naruto – dziadostwo! I ni w cholerę nie chciało nic się ruszyć, ani w te, ani wewte, przez tą ich cholerną technikę sznurowania ust! Mielibyśmy ich wcześniej... Nasz informator o mało nie wykorkował, gdy zaczęliśmy go wypytywać, a ta przeciwpieczęć nie chciała działać! Ale... udało się, jesteśmy, wchodzimy – i kogo widzimy? Naszą Harukę!

– A wy – Naruto wciągnął szybko powietrze, wskazując na Seirvyo i Kahen – skąd się znacie?

Spojrzeli po sobie ukradkiem, a Kemuri przymknęła oczy.

– Powiedzcie mu, jak chce wiedzieć.

– Razem z Haruką uczyliśmy się sztuki akrobacji u mistrza Koyama. Do osiemnastki. Potem... – zamyśliła się, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – nasze drogi się rozeszły – powiedziała wymijająco.

– Wiedzieliśmy się potem parę razy. To my wyciągnęliśmy ją z gangu – uzupełnił Sev. – Chcieliśmy ją ukryć, bo to nie jej wina, że wpadła w takie towarzystwo, ale ona chciała odsiedzieć karę.

– Widzisz, Naruto? – szepnęła Kemuri, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Nie jestem święta. Zabijałam ludzi.

– Nikt nie mówi, że chciałaś.

– Ale robiłam to! – upierała się.

– Nie z własnej woli. Prawo dżungli. Zabij, albo ciebie zabiją.

Kahen spojrzała na Naruto z podziwem i gwizdnęła cicho.

– Dobre, młody.

– Kahen... zmieniłaś się – zaczęła niespodziewanie Kemuri. – Wcześniej matkowałaś mi co krok, a teraz mówisz slangiem jak stara puszkara! Kryzys wieku średniego, czy co?

– Rozmowy z więźniami robią swoje – odgryzła się. – Ktoś musi ich przesłuchiwać, a jak oni bluzgają po swojemu, to przecież tłumacza wynajmować nie będę!

– Kto to jest puszkara? – zainteresował się Naruto.

Obie wybuchły głośnym śmiechem.

––– –––

Godzinę później Kemuri leżała na prowizorycznej leżance w jednym z pokojów na posterunku ANBU, zaimprowizowanym na szpital, i odpoczywała. Wyglądem przypominała mumię, gdyż zapobiegliwa Kahen owinęła dziewczynę bandażami, mówiąc przy tym, że zerwała sobie kilka mięśni, a ponaciągała prawie wszystkie.

Teraz usiedli przy jej łóżku w koło, przypatrując się jej w większości w milczeniu, jedynie Kahen mówiła coś cicho. Kemuri ciągle wyglądała na nieco spłoszoną, że tyle ludzi siedzi wokół jej łóżka. Gdy leczyła rany po wcześniejszych walkach, zwykle odbywało się to w obskurnych pokoikach, a wynajęty lekarz wcale nie przejmował się byciem delikatnym.

– ...I wtedy zapiekła mnie ta pieczęć – ciągnęła dalej Kahen, wyciągając przed siebie prawą rękę spodem do góry, gdzie widniała wycięta litera H. – Wiedziałam, że coś nie tak z tobą, a nawet bardzo nie tak, więc zrobiłam co w mojej mocy, żeby ci pomóc.

Kemuri z trudem odwinęła część bandaża z prawego nadgarstka. Naruto dojrzał, że i na jej ręce widniała podobna blizna, tylko że jej była w kształcie litery M.

– Co to jest? – zapytał, wskazując palcem na bliznę Kemuri. Ta spojrzała na niego jak na kretyna.

– Technika powiązania krwią – odezwał się Seirvyo. – Przysięgnij, że nikomu o tym nie piśniesz ani słówka – warknął, chwytając go za szyję.

– Przysięgam! O co te nerwy? – obruszył się chłopak, strącając rękę Seirvyo.

– Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego go w to wszystko wtajemniczacie – powiedział zamiast tego, kręcąc głową. Ciągle nie ściągnął maski.

– Bo jest tego wart – odpowiedziała mu cicho Kemuri. – Dziesięć lat temu, gdy ja byłam w wieku piętnastu lat, a Kahen dwudziestu pięciu, związałyśmy się tą techniką. Każda z nas nieco Włada Słowem, chociaż Kahen jest ode mnie o kilka nieb lepsza. Przysięgłyśmy sobie, że zawsze będziemy gotowe sobie pomóc. Moje znamię długo się nie odzywało.

– A moje dzisiaj – uzupełniła Kahen.

Kemuri umilkła na chwilę, zamykając oczy.

Obie wróciły myślami do tamtej chwili, gdy stały pośrodku polany.

– Na pewno wiesz co robisz? – zapytała wtedy jeszcze nie Kemuri, ale Haruka, obserwując, jak Kahen precyzyjnie przecina jej nadgarstek.

– Wiem. Teraz ty.

Wzięła do ręki skalpel i wycięła swój inicjał na skórze jej prawej ręki. Ta nawet się nie skrzywiła, ale ścisnęła jej dłoń, tak że krew zaczęła się mieszać z krwią.

– Na zawsze. Przysięgamy na naszą krew – zaczęły chórem. – Niech ta krew będzie jednym, na wieki.

Teraz, gdy jedna z nich była bliska śmierci lub obłędu, druga zawsze to czuła i mogła próbować jej pomóc.

Kahen otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia pierwsza, zerkając uważnie na Kemuri. Ta czuła, że długa rozmowa zmęczyła ją nieco, a w dodatku pojawił się ostry ból nadwerężonych stawów i mięśni. Widocznie płyn znieczulający przestawał działać. Mimo, że była ogromnie zmęczona, nie mogła zasnąć.

Już w półśnie usłyszała, jak cała trójka po cichu opuszcza pokój, zamykając bezszelestnie drzwi.

– Mogłam poprosić o coś na sen – przebiegło jej przez głowę.

Zasnęła niecałą godzinę później.

––– –––

Leciała. Najpierw leciała wysoko ponad dachami domów i czubkami drzew, uśmiechając się do siebie i czując przyjemny pęd powietrza. Słońce przygrzewało niemiłosiernie, a ona leciała wyżej i wyżej, aż nagle zaczęła zwalniać, a potem opadać w dół. Zamachała rozpaczliwie rękami, by utrzymać się w powietrzu. Świst powietrza zaczął dudnić jej w uszach, a serce podskoczyło jej do gardła. Tuż nad ziemię coś jednak delikatnie ją wyhamowało. Podniosła się na nogi i rozejrzała wokół siebie. Arena. Świst noży godzących tuż w jej twarz... nagle zadała sobie sprawę, że siedzi w barze nad dzbankiem z sake, a na jej ramieniu wypłakuje się jej przyjaciel, Czarny Kwiat, już całkiem upity.

– Bo widzdzisz... ja walczyć z tobom... nie szszce, a te sukinsynny każą, to scoo? Lepiej się zssabiję... o tym... – wybełkotał, wyciągając zza pasa krótki miecz.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, coś krzyknąć, pocieszyć go, ale zadała sobie sprawę, że nie może wydobyć z siebie głosu. A bełkot Czarnego stawał się coraz bardziej nie do zniesienia, wgryzał się jej w mózg, zupełnie jak wycie na trybunach...

Potem nagle ta młoda dziewczyna z kwiatem we włosach, z zakrwawioną szyją, z tym upiornym uśmiechem, stanęła przed nią. Wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale przez dziurę w gardle Kemuri słyszała tylko chrupot i krztuszenie się.

– Twoim celem jest śmierć!

To głos z góry.

– NIE!

Szarpnęła się, ciągle krzycząc.

– Kemuri! Spokojnie, spokojnie!

Jak przez mgłę zdała sobie sprawę, że nie jest na matach, że nic jej grozi. Poczuła ostry zapach ziół unoszący się w pokoju i przestała się szarpać.

– Zaplątałaś się w kołdrę! Poczekaj...

– Oni... – zachrypiała. – Te sny... Wróciły. O bogowie! Wróciły!

Zaniosła się dziwnym śmiechem, któremu jednak bliżej byłoby do płaczu. Wiedziała, że już nie śpi, ale była do końca przytomna. Ciągle czuła odór alkoholu i pijacki śmiech swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Ten szmer na trybunach, urastający do rozmiarów nieznośnego wycia i twarz tej dziewczyny, tego dziecka, usilnie próbującą jej coś powiedzieć...

– Kemuri! Kai! – usłyszała i nagle odzyskała ostrość widzenia. Zmrużyła oczy na widok ostrego światła wpadającego do środka przez odsłonięte okno. – Już dobrze.

Zobaczyła, że Kahen pochyla się nad nią i matczynym gestem obejmuje ramionami, tuląc lekko.

– Znowu masz te koszmary? – zapytała spokojnie, odsuwając się na długość ramienia. Kemuri skinęła głową. Znowu miała to głupie wrażenie, że czuje krew w ustach. Otarła wargi i zdziwiła się lekko, widząc na bandażu czerwoną smugę.

– No tak. Przegryzłam sobie wargę – pomyślała. – To stąd to...

Jednak okropny, metaliczny posmak krwi pozostał.

Potrząsnęła głową, najwyraźniej chcąc całkiem wybudzić się z resztek snu i rozejrzała się wokół siebie.

Kahen patrzyła na nią ze zmartwieniem. Przed oczami stanęło jej wspomnienie sprzed kilku lat, kiedy pijana w sztok Haru... nie, już nie Haruka, Kemuri, Czarny Kwiat, wtoczyła się na posterunek ANBU, ciągle w szatach walczącego, z czarną malwą we włosach, z której zostało tylko kilka płatków, i zażądała, żeby ją zabić. Patrzyła dokładnie w ten sam sposób co teraz.

– Zszabiijjcie mnie! – zażądała, nie bacząc, że plącze się jej język. – Jestem potworem, wielkim, c–cuchnącym... p–potworem!

Nie widziała się wtedy z nią blisko trzy lata, więc przez cały ten czas musiała walczyć na matach.

Kemuri miała wtedy ogromne szczęście, że była sama na posterunku, więc zajęła się nią, tak jak trzeba – podała jej mocny eliksir na kaca, dzięki czemu wytrzeźwiała prawie w momencie, ale od razu rzuciła się do kranu. Potem wrócił Seirvyo. Nie musiała, bo i nie mogła, mówić co ją spotkało.

Strój i kwiat były nadwyraz sugestywne.

Razem postanowili ją ukryć, ale nie chciała. Dobrowolnie dała się wsadzić za kraty. Dzięki temu zamiast sześciu lat dostała trzy. I tak, przez to jutsu pieczętujące, nie mogła mówić, że była Kwiatem, więc zamknęli ją za włamanie.

– Moje biedactwo – wyszeptała nagle, tknięta dziwną czułością. – Nie powinnam była ci pozwolić wtedy odejść.

Kemuri opadła na poduszki, dysząc ciężko jak po długim biegu, czując, że zimny pot spływa po jej czole na pościel.

– Jak tylko kiedykolwiek znajdę Shinto, zabiję sukinkota – wycharczała. – To on mnie teraz tam wepchnął. Śledził mnie. To jego sprawka! Powinnam go była wcześniej zabić.

– Wcześniej? – zainteresowała się Kahen.

– Tak, wcześniej – przytaknęła bez entuzjazmu Kemuri, po czym streściła wydarzenia ostatniego tygodnia. Nie ukryła nawet powodu, dla którego podróżuje do Konohy, ale pożałowała tego, widząc że Kahen zbladła jak ściana.

– Wykuruję cię jak najszybciej dam radę – obiecała. – Musisz się spieszyć, od tego zależy twoje życie – dodała jeszcze, po czym wyszła na chwilę, wracając z ogromną torbą pełną maści, leków i ziół.

Położyła ją z cichym jęknięciem na krześle obok łóżka, po czym odsunęła kołdrę, a jej ręce rozbłysły jasną, zieloną chakrą. Kemuri przymknęła oczy, czując miłe ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele.

– Kahen... – powiedziała cicho. – Słyszałam, że opracowałaś przeciwpieczęć. Proszę...

– To może cię zabić – zaoponowała równie cicho, ale bez większego przekonania. Wiedziała, że Kemuri zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby pozbyć się tego okropnego uczucia, gdy coś siłą zamyka ci usta, nie pozwala nikomu powiedzieć o tym, co najbardziej boli, co toczy cię w środku jak robak.

– Proszę.

– Zrobię to – odrzekła tylko.

––– –––

– Nie mówiłaś, że to tak boli – wywarczała Kemuri przez skórzany rzemień, który trzymała między zębami, żeby nie krzyczeć z bólu.

Kahen kreśliła na jej skórze kolejne sekwencje przeciwpieczęci własną krwią, a każda kropla piekła jak rozpalony ołów.

– Cicho – zganiła ją ostro. – Jak coś pokręcę, to dopiero wtedy będziesz wyć z bólu.

Kemuri zacisnęła mocniej zęby i zamknęła oczy, wypuszczając powietrze nosem.

Siedziała półnago pośrodku prowizorycznie wyrysowanego kredą pentagramu, wpisanego w okrąg, w ciemnym pokoju, gdzie jedynym źródłem światła były trzy świece.

Kahen zasklepiła rozcięcie na swoim nadgarstku, po czym zaczęła wykonywać długą serię pieczęci, w której najczęściej powtarzał się znak Tygrysa.

W końcu przyłożyła dwa palce ponad pieczęć na ramieniu Kemuri i dwa palce drugiej dłoni poniżej. Dziewczyna jęknęła z bólu, gdy jej ramię otoczyły dwa cienkie okręgi.

Z chwilą, gdy ich końce złączyły się razem, ból ustał całkowicie wraz z tym, jak Kemuri straciła przytomność.

– Dzielna dziewczynka.

––– –––

Godzinę później Kahen zajrzała do pokoiku, w którym umieścili Naruto. W korytarzu zderzyła się z Jiraiyą.

– O, przeprasz... – urwała, widząc srogą minę sannina. – Mogę w czymś pomóc?

– Naruto – odparł krótko ten. – Jest tutaj, tak?

– Oczywiście – potwierdziła, nie bawiąc się w żadne uniki i kłamstewka. – Jiraiya–sama, zaprowadzić cię do niego?

– Nie trzeba. Niech on tu przyjdzie.

Kahen skinęła głową.

Chwilę później wróciła na korytarz piętro niżej, już z blondynem, który co chwilę pytał ją o stan zdrowia Kemuri. Zbyła go krótkim stwierdzeniem, że do rana będzie jak nowo narodzona.

– Ero–sennin! – krzyknął chłopak na widok swojego mistrza. Kahen natomiast zastanawiała się, ile może powiedzieć białowłosemu sage.

– Nie kłopocz się wymyślaniem kłamstw. Wiem o Kwiatach. Ta obława i teraz Naruto tutaj wystarczyły mi za wyjaśnienia. Plus ten tatuaż – wyrzekł lekceważącym tonem mężczyzna, niedbale machając palcem przy swoim prawym ramieniu. – I uprzedzając pytania, idzie z nami. Kiedy będzie zdrowa?

Kahen, nieco oszołomiona wiedzą mężczyzny, także tym, że najwyraźniej wiedział, kim ona i Seviryo są dla Kemuri, odparła cicho, że do jutra powinna wydobrzeć.

– Śmierć mistrza Koyama, mojego starego przyjaciela, była nie tylko dla was szokiem – dodał ciszej, obejmując Naruto ramieniem. – Możemy gdzieś tutaj przenocować?

– O–oczywiście – wyjąkała jeszcze bardziej zszokowana Kahen, prowadząc ich do wolnych pokoi.

– Kim są te Kwiaty? – zapytał Naruto z miną, jakby nie mógł już dłużej opanowywać z ciekawości, ale ciągle obawiał się, czy wypada o to pytać. – Wiem, że to wojownicy, ale...

– Naruto. Po pierwsze, walki Kwiatów są nielegalne, dlatego przestań wokoło mleć o nich ozorem, zwłaszcza tutaj, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby Kemuri wsadzono do więzienia – powiedział ostro Jiraiya. – Po drugie, broniłbym jej przed tym, tak samo jak broniłem... – urwał nagle, zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedział za dużo. – W każdym razie, byłoby nonsensem zamykać prawdziwe ofiary tych walk do więzień, a sprawców pomijać. Po trzecie, masz rację, Kwiaty to wojownicy, walczący na matach. To bydło na trybunach bardzo często robi zakłady, ile który wytrzyma, i dzięki temu ci, co wystawiają gladiatorów, zarabiają. To chore.

Kemuri opierała się o drzwi od jednego z pokoi, tego, gdzie zostawiła ją Kahen, by doszła nieco do siebie po pieczętowaniu. Czuła się dziwnie. Ten człowiek... bronił jej. Nie uważał, że była złem wcielonym. To było... inne. Inne od tego, co myślała o sobie. Tego, że jest tylko morderczynią. Czy rzeczywiście mogła o sobie myśleć w kategoriach ofiary?

Powstrzymując dziwne wzruszenie, które sprawiło, że powilgotniały jej oczy, nacisnęła klamkę i wyszła na korytarz, stając naprzeciw Jiraiyi i Naruto.

– Jiraiya ma rację – potwierdziła nieswoim głosem. – Kwiaty to gladiatorzy. Czarny Kwiat to ktoś, kto wygrał najwięcej pojedynków, a w ostatnich siedmiu latach było ich tylko trzech. Na walki Czarny przeciw Czarny rezerwacje robi się od miesięcy. Dzisiaj pewnie też taka walka miałaby miejsce. Dlatego chcieli mnie zmęczyć zwierzętami i beniaminkami.

– Kemuri... Udało mi się? – zapytała Kahen, nieco zdziwiona tym, że Kemuri tak swobodnie mówi o swoich walkach. Wyglądało, jakby nie była pewna działania swojej pieczęci. Ta skinęła głową. Uczucie, że wreszcie może mówić było wręcz cudowne. Poczuła się wolna, mimo, że ciągle nosiła znak na ręce, czuła się naprawdę lekko.

– Benia–co? – powtórzył Naruto z nieco ogłupiałym wyrazem twarzy.

– Białe Kwiaty inaczej. Nowalijki. Ci, co walczą po raz pierwszy. Czerwony Kwiat to standardowa ranga wojownika na matach. Każdy z nas miał kwiat we włosach, odpowiedniego koloru – odrzekła, nagle blednąc i chwytając się za prawe ramię z sykiem. – Szszlag...

Odjęła rękę, patrząc jak dwa cieniutkie okręgi falują lekko. Skupiła się na zatrzymaniu ich, i w miarę jak się uspokajały, ból mijał.

– No i tak to wygląda – podsumowała spokojnie.

– Hm – mruknął Jiraiya. – To kiedy będziesz w stanie iść dalej?


End file.
